Une Aiedail à Poudlard
by Cyrwen
Summary: Je ne suis pas douée pour les titres lol ! Hermione apprend ses véritables origines et sa véritable nature. Draco revient à Poudlard. Attention ! Tiens compte du tome 6 ! C'est un HGDM ou AADM c la mm chose. laissez moi vos avis svp !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_I don't like to be alone in the night_

_I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right_

_I don't like to have the rain on my shoes_

_But I do love you_

_But I do love you_

_But I do… love… you… »_

Finissait de chanter Hermione au mariage de Fleur et de Bill.

Une foule d'applaudissements accueillit la fin de la chanson. Hermione, dans sa robe blanche, affichait un sourire éclatant. Elle descendit de la petite scène et alla rejoindre ses amis.

« - Hermione, c'était magnifique ! la félicita Ginny en lui sautant au cou.

- Merci, Ginny, lui souria-t-elle quand son amie se détacha d'elle.

- Elle a raison. C'était vraiment beau, renchérit Ron.

- Arrêtez ! Je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête, ria-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Harry. Elle s'aperçut qu'il était encore en train de ruminer de sombres pensées. Elle jeta un regard à Ron et à Ginny. Ron comprit aussitôt et emmena Ginny voir leur mère. Elle s'assit devant Harry et lui prit la main entre ses deux mains. Harry leva la tête, surpris d'être tiré si soudainement de ses pensées. Il vit Hermione lui sourire. Il essaya de lui rendre son sourire mais cela ressembla plutôt à une grimace. Hermione haussa un sourcil moqueur. Elle l'emmena dehors. Ils s'assirent sur un banc devant un étang.

Une légère brise se leva, faisant voltiger quelques pétales de fleurs au dessus de l'étang. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il lui confie ses peurs, ses craintes.

Harry contemplait les pétales se détacher de l'arbre pour venir mourir sur l'étang. Combien de morts avait-il déjà causé par son inactivité ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous les gens autour de lui tombaient comme ces pétales ? Ses parents… Cédric… Sirius… Dumbledore…

Il prit une inspiration et souffla :

« - Combien ? Combien de gens vont encore mourir par ma faute ?

Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui. Elle le laissa continuer.

- Mes parents… Cédric… Sirius… Dumbledore… Ils sont tous morts par ma faute. Ils sont morts à cause de moi et je n'ai rien pu faire pour eux. Il y a tant d'espoirs placés en moi que je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait si j'échouais. Je veux que mes parents soient fiers de moi mais… mais si jamais je ne réussissais pas, je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter la honte de mes parents… Tout le monde croit en moi. Je voudrais essayer d'accomplir ma tâche du mieux possible mais je ne fais que causer la mort de tous ceux qui m'entourent… déclara-t-il étouffant un sanglot.

Un silence suivit la déclaration d'Harry, rempli par le souffle du vent sur l'étang. Après un moment, Hermione lui répondit, affichant un visage serein :

- Personne n'est mort par ta faute, Harry. Tout est de la faute de Voldemort, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ne te sous-estime pas Harry. Je suis sûre que tes parents sont déjà très fiers de leur fils. Ils sont sûrement très fiers du jeune homme que tu es devenu. Regarde-toi, tu es vivant. Et rien que le fait que tu sois vivant, en bonne santé, entouré d'amis les comble de joie… C'est vrai qu'on met beaucoup de pressions et d'espoirs en toi. Et on a sans doute tort. Egoïstement, nous avons déchargé nos peurs, nos doutes sur toi. Et le fait que depuis 6 ans, tu tiens le coup, prouve que tu n'es pas aussi incapable que tu le penses… Tu sais, Harry, le cycle de la vie est un processus immuable. Lorsqu'un être meurt, un autre naît. C'est le cycle de la vie. Et on n'y peut rien. Je te le redis encore une fois, tu n'as causé la mort de personne. Ce n'est pas toi qui leur as lancé le sort de la mort, ni les as précipité vers la mort. Ils ont voulu te protéger, Harry. Ils ont donné leurs vies pour toi car ils ont voulu participer à la construction d'un monde en paix.

- La construction d'un monde en paix ? répéta Harry, ne comprenant pas et la regardant.

- Oui, un monde en paix. Tu sais, tout le monde participe à la construction d'un monde en paix à sa façon, et d'une manière plus ou moins décisive.

- Ne me dis pas que la fouine participe aussi à cette construction ? interrogea Harry, incrédule.

Elle sourit et répondit :

- Mais si. Même Malfoy participe à cette construction sans s'en rendre compte et à sa façon. Tout le monde naît avec une bonne nature. On naît tous égaux. Ensuite c'est notre éducation, notre enfance, nos premiers pas qui nous orientent. Toutes ces petites choses qui semblent insignifiantes et qui pourtant, ont une importance capitale dans notre construction personnelle. Ce sont ces petites choses qui déterminent la personne que tu seras plus tard. On naît tous avec notre lot de défauts et de qualités. C'est facile de devenir méchant, cruel. Il suffit de se laisser emporter par nos impulsions animales, de laisser se développer comme de la mauvaise herbe, nos défauts. Le plus dur c'est de rester avec notre bonne nature de départ, de développer nos qualités et de les garder intactes.

- Si je comprends bien… Tu veux dire que même Voldemort aurait été bon au départ ? Même Rogue ? Même Pettigrow ?

- Oui. Je suis heureuse que tu comprennes aussi bien. C'est vrai. Toutes ces personnes que tu viens de citer ont été bonnes un jour dans leur vie. Tu as vu une partie du passé de Rogue. Dumbledore t'a montré le passé de Voldemort. Ils n'ont pas été des plus tendres.

Harry hocha de la tête, faisant signe qu'il comprenait.

- Bien sûr. Je ne dis pas qu'il y a forcément une personne responsable de tout cela. Ce sont juste les circonstances et les évènements. Harry, je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours près de toi pour t'aider dans ta tâche.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Tu as une vie. Ne la gâche pas en restant avec moi.

- Harry ! Tu es mon meilleur ami ! C'est toi qui m'as sauvé. Beaucoup de gens te doivent la vie et t'en sont redevables… Harry...

- Oui. Seulement je… je ne sais pas si je supporterai de vous perdre, vous aussi.

- Tu ne nous perdras jamais. Tu entends, Harry ? Jamais. Tu auras beau faire. Tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de nous.

Il eut un sourire, un vrai sourire.

- J'aime mieux cela.

- Merci, Hermione.

- Merci ? Pour quoi ?

- Merci d'être toujours là, d'être un pilier auquel je peux m'attacher sans craindre qu'il ne se casse. Merci d'être Hermione.

- C'est à ça que servent les meilleurs amis, à te soutenir dans les coups durs. On sera toujours là, Ron et moi pour te soutenir. Et tu sais tu n'es pas pareil à Voldemort. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- A cause de mes choix. Dumbledore me l'a dit, une fois.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

- En partie infime, je te l'accorde. Mais la différence importante et principale entre Voldemort et toi, c'est que lui, il a des serviteurs à la ribambelle mais aucun d'eux n'est son ami. Voldemort n'a jamais connu l'amitié, l'amour, ces sentiments qui font que tu te battes avec autant d'ardeur. Il les considère comme faiblesse alors qu'ils sont source d'une énorme puissance insoupçonnée.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as changée, Hermione. Tu es… différente.

- … Sans doute… Les évènements précédents m'ont donné à réfléchir.

- C'est tellement bon de parler avec toi, 'mione, fit Harry en s'allongeant sur la banc, posant sa tête sur les genoux de celle-ci.

- Et on parlera autant que tu voudras de tout et de rien, Harry. Quand tu voudras, fit-elle en regardant le lac, caressant distraitement les cheveux d'Harry. »

Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi, Hermione chantonnant une chanson douce, Harry, les yeux fermés, se laissant bercer par la voix d'Hermione. S'ils n'avaient pas été du même âge, on aurait pu les prendre pour une mère et son fils.

Ron vint les rejoindre et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Et ils restèrent ainsi, partageant ensemble le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, profitant d'un de ces moments de paix devenus si rare.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, voilou ! J'espère que ce premier jet vous a plu. Laissez moi vos avis si vous aimez, si vous n'aimez pas, si vous détestez. Vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi. Allez au prochain chapitre ! Bisous !

Autre note de l'auteur : J'ai décidé de mettre ma fic' « De retour » en pause pour l'instant car j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Comme étant en période d'examen, je n'ai pas le temps de revoir. Désolée.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre n°1**

« - Acceptez-vous ma proposition, Miss Granger ou plutôt miss Aiedail ? demanda une dame assez âgée qui paraissait très stricte avec son chignon, vêtue d'un chapeau pointu et d'une robe noire.

- Ce que vous me demandez… Il me faudrait alors négocier avec le peuple de l'eau, ainsi qu'avec les centaures.

- … En effet, miss. C'est peut-être trop vous demander mais cette protection de l'école doit être plus efficace que l'ancienne. Sans cela, nous ne pourrons pas protéger les prochaines générations. Et ce sera la fin de…

- Poudlard. Je l'ai compris, professeur MacGonagall. Cela me prendra un peu de temps.

- Combien de temps ? interrogea le professeur de métamorphose, inquiète.

- Une semaine et demie, maximum. Cependant…

- Cependant ?

- Vous devrez me laisser le libre accès à toutes les salles, publiques et cachées du château. Et je devrai être seule dans le château durant tout le temps qu'il sera nécessaire.

- Accordé. Ce ne sera pas difficile, je pense, de faire prendre des vacances à Rusard.

- Professeur, je crains que vous n'ayez pas saisi complètement. J'ai précisé seule. Les elfes de maisons, les grenouilles qui traînent dans le château, les fantômes doivent partir aussi. Je vais devoir faire appel à une magie inconnue qui se doit de rester ainsi. Seuls les tableaux peuvent rester. Est-ce clair ?

- Mais… les elfes ne voudront jamais quitter le château. Ils vont croire qu'on les renvoie. Ce serait terrible. Et les fantômes ne peuvent pas quitter leur lieu de… de… hantage.

- Pour les elfes… amenez-les chez vous. En tant que directrice du château, ils vous… obéiront. Pour ce qui est des fantômes… emmenez-les. Ils vous obéiront. Je suis navrée mais c'est le prix à payer pour la protection de ce château. Voldemort a trop longtemps infiltré ce château. Je dois le purifier de fond en combles avant d'apposer la protection. Et cette purification éliminera tout être dans ce château, bon ou mauvais. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je demande à ce que chaque être qui vit ici soit évacué ?

- Je vois. Je ferais le nécessaire. Ils seront tous évacués avant ce soir.

- Très bien. Je reviendrais donc ce soir à 20h. »

Sur ce, Hermione sortit du bureau de la directrice. Elle sortit dans le parc et s'approcha de la tombe de Dumbledore. Elle s'assit près de la pierre tombale. Elle soupira :

« - Si seulement vous étiez là… Tout serait si facile… »

Face au lac, elle entama un long chant mélodieux. Au bout de quelques minutes, une sirène majestueuse surgit du lac, joignant sa voix à la sienne. Lorsque le chant prit fin, la majestueuse sirène porta deux doigts à ses lèvres et abaissa ses doigts. Hermione en fit de même.

« - Que veux-tu, princesse à la voix mélodieuse ?

- Souveraine des eaux, les temps qui courent sont bien mauvais. Poudlard n'est plus protégé par la barrière et laisse entrer qui veut. J'ai besoin de votre puissance pour construire une autre barrière plus puissante et plus efficace.

La souveraine ne dit pas un mot, jugeant la jeune fille de toute sa hauteur.

- S'il vous plaît, nous, ou plutôt je vous en supplie. Aidez-moi dans la construction d'une barrière.

- Soit. Nous, le peuple de l'eau, vous aiderons dans ta tâche qui est tienne. On interviendra quand tu auras besoin de nous.

- Merci infiniment. Je suis votre éternelle débitrice.

- Non. Nous sommes quittes maintenant. Tu as sauvé un des miens, il y a longtemps, finit la sirène en replongeant. »

Avec un sourire reconnaissant, Hermione se leva et s'inclina devant le lac. Elle se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite. Il lui fallait rencontrer et parlementer avec les centaures. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité de la forêt, elle perdait son ancienne apparence pour reprendre son apparence naturelle. Ses traits de visage s'étaient affinés, jusqu'à devenir extrêmement fins. Ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis jusqu'à devenir cristal. Ses cheveux autrefois bouclés étaient lisses, argentés et réunis en une queue de cheval basse attachée par un fourreau de métal souple. Quelques vestiges de son ancienne apparence étaient restés : ses cheveux bouclaient légèrement sur la fin. Ses vêtements avaient également changés. Ses vêtements moldus avaient disparus pour laisser place à une cuirasse légère d'un métal lumineux et argenté, d'un blanc immaculé rehaussée d'or, une fine tunique de soie blanche. Des couteaux parsemaient son corps, une épée pendait à son côté et un arc magnifique barrait son dos©® ainsi qu'un carquois de flèches.

Tout au long de son chemin, elle se remémorait les derniers évènements : la mort de Dumbledore, la révélation de ses parents adoptifs, sa véritable apparence, LA révélation, l'apprentissage en mode accéléré de ses facultés. Et dire qu'il y a à peine 4 mois, ses plus gros soucis étaient d'avoir les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières et d'aider Harry, évidemment. Tout avait beaucoup changé en à peine quelques mois. On ne le lui disait pas, bien sûr. Mais elle savait qu'on comptait beaucoup sur elle, enfin sur sa protection… De simple apprentie sorcière née chez les moldus, elle était devenue héritière d'un peuple dont elle ne croyait pas l'existence… jusqu'à maintenant.

Un craquement la tira de ses pensées et la fit mettre sur ses gardes. Elle s'arrêta tout d'un coup. Elle attendit deux secondes et se retourna vivement vers la droite, l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'être entourée en une fraction de seconde d'une horde de centaures. Elle prononça distinctement, non trop rapidement, ni trop lentement :

« - J'aimerais parler à votre chef.

- Nous n'avons rien à faire avec les humains, gronda une voix grave provenant de sa gauche.

Elle n'oscilla pas et ne montra aucun signe de nervosité ou de faiblesse.

- Certes. Mais je ne suis pas humaine.

- De quelle race es-tu ?

- Je ne peux parler qu'en présence de ton chef, centaure. Ce que j'ai à lui dire est très important, dit-elle tout en faisant attention à bien peser ses mots.

- Que veux-tu ? questionna une voix puissante qui s'avançait.

Les autres centaures s'écartèrent devant leur chef et firent une sorte de haie d'honneur. Le chef était grand et son torse était étonnement développé. Tout son corps exprimait puissance, force.

- Et surtout qui es-tu pour oser t'aventurer dans le territoire des centaures ? continua-t-il en s'arrêtant à deux pas d'elle.

- Je suis l'héritière du peuple des Elfes, Arya© Aiedail©.

- C'est impossible. Les elfes ont disparu il y a de ça des milliers d'années. Tu as l'apparence d'une elfe mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu en es une ?

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin à peine visible. Et en une demie fraction de seconde, tous les centaures eurent une égratignure, tous au même endroit, sur la joue droite. A peine avaient-ils eu le temps de cligner des yeux, qu'elle était déjà retournée à sa position initiale, son arc à la main.

- Cela vous suffit-il comme preuve ? demanda-t-elle avec une légère lueur d'insolence dans les yeux.

- Cela suffit. Quel est l'objet de ta visite ?

- Vous, le peuple des centaures, avez autrefois passé un pacte avec le peuple des elfes.

Le chef hocha de la tête.

- Après un combat entre le centaure Baal et l'elfe Lundrill, gagné par les elfes, vous nous avez promis votre aide en cas de besoin.

- En effet, fit le chef, tête légèrement baissée par humilité.

- Il est temps de respecter ce pacte. Je dois établir une nouvelle barrière beaucoup plus puissante autour de Poudlard. Et j'ai besoin de votre puissance.

- Nous respecterons le pacte, le temps venu, affirma le chef. »

Hermione salua le chef qui en fit de même. Et elle s'en alla.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la lisière de la forêt, elle consulta sa montre. Parfait, il était 20 heures. Elle se déporta dans le bureau de la directrice. Le petit « plop » de son apparition fit sursauter la directrice qui était en train de lire une missive du Ministère.

« - Professeur.

- Miss Aiedail.

- Appelez-moi miss Granger. Ce sera plus aisé.

- Soit, miss Granger.

- Tous les habitants du château sont-ils partis ?

- A ma connaissance, oui.

- Professeur, je me répète et j'avoue que je n'aime pas trop ça. Le « nettoyage » du château éliminera toute trace de vie, autant les fantômes que les elfes de maison.

- Oui, oui. Ils sont tous partis miss Granger, répéta la directrice, légèrement agacée.

Hermione lui sourit.

- Tant mieux. Il ne reste plus que vous.

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance, miss Granger.

- Merci, professeur. Faîtes attention à vous sur le retour.

- Vous aussi, miss Granger. Contactez-moi dès que ce sera fini.

- Bien entendu. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi. »

La directrice disparut en un « plouf » et Hermione se retrouva seule dans le bureau de la directrice. Tout autour d'elle, les tableaux semblaient la regarder avec attention. Avec un toussotement pour éclaircir sa voix, elle s'adressa aux directeurs encadrés :

« - Messieurs les directeurs. Aujourd'hui une de vos élèves a besoin de vous et de votre puissance magique. Vous avez depuis longtemps contribué à faire de cet endroit, un lieu d'apprentissage de la magie protégé et sécurisé. Il est temps de continuer votre œuvre. Directeurs de Poudlard, je vous en conjure, prêtez-moi votre puissance magique pour perpétuer cet endroit. »

Une magie se libéra des tableaux et plongea vers Hermione, tel une flèche. Cette dernière l'attendait, les bras ouverts. La magie la toucha de plein fouet et entra en elle. Hermione se sentait Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle à la fois. Une aura blanche l'entourait. Elle se déporta en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Elle était au centre du toit de la tour. Ses vêtements avaient encore changé. Son armement avait laissé place à une robe blanche. Une simple robe blanche dépourvue de dentelles ou de fanfreluches. Une simple robe blanche de coton. Les bras grands ouverts, elle parlait une autre langue ; une langue ancienne disparue depuis des milliers d'années. La tête levée vers le ciel, ses yeux avaient tournés au blanc. Des nuages gris venaient de toute part pour venir s'amasser juste au dessus de Poudlard, plus précisément au dessus de la tour d'astronomie. Le chaud et le froid ne font généralement pas bon ménage. Des éclairs commencèrent à se faire entendre un peu partout.

Soudain, un éclair plus puissant que les autres vint s'abattre à un pas d'Hermione. Cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un poil, les yeux à demi-fermés, la tête droite. Lorsque l'éclair se retira, il laissa place à une sorte de toute petite clé en forme d'étoile. Cette petite clé dorée flottait devant Hermione qui approcha ses mains comme si elle allait prendre quelque chose de fragile. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait ses mains, la clé se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite dans tous les sens et à s'élever plus haut. Pendant ce temps, Hermione prononçait son incantation :

« - Clé du sceau sacré, moi, Arya© Aiedail©, héritière du peuple des elfes, t'ordonne de reprendre ta véritable apparence. Apparais ! »

Un sceptre apparut avec au bout une étoile de cristal ornée d'une note de musique d'argent. Ses mains firent tournoyer le sceptre comme s'ils étaient dotés d'une vie à part entière, n'obéissant qu'à eux-mêmes. Pendant ce temps, Hermione récitait une autre incantation :

« Par les pouvoirs de cette planète, cicatrisation ! »

Au moment même où elle prononçait cette formule, ses mains cessèrent de faire tournoyer le sceptre pour le brandir au dessus de la tête de sa propriétaire. Une intense lueur blanche fut émise par le sceptre et elle envahit tout le château. Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, une demie sphère blanche intense recouvrait le château, le parc compris. Hermione était au dessus du château, flottant dans les airs grâce à une paire d'ailes blanches qui lui étaient poussées dans le dos.

Alors que la lueur blanche s'amenuisait, Hermione fonça vers le parc. Il fallait faire vite et ne laissait le temps à aucune personne d'entrer dans le domaine du château. Elle lança un appel télépathique aux peuples de l'eau et aux peuples des centaures.

Toutes les sirènes et ondins sortirent de l'eau et se mirent à chanter, ne faisant qu'une seule voix puissante et envoûtante. Les centaures apparaissaient à la lisière de la forêt et formaient une chaîne. La magie des sirènes alliée à celle des centaures se précipita sur Hermione qui incantait. Une boule au départ intensément blanche se formait entre ses mains, se développant de plus en plus, devenant ainsi de plus en plus transparente. La sphère se développait de plus en plus, jusqu'à englober sa créatrice, puis le château entier.

Hermione n'arrêtait pas d'incanter, le peuple de l'eau de chanter et le peuple des centaures semblait tenir bon, malgré les grosses gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur leur front. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sphère devint un dôme recouvrant le château et le parc, y compris le lac. Hermione qui avait les yeux fermés jusque-là jeta un regard aux centaures. Un regard qui en disait long, leur offrant un cadeau : bénéficier de la protection qu'elle leur offrait. Le chef accepta le cadeau d'un hochement de la tête.

Un léger sourire orna les lèvres d'Hermione. Un hurlement sortit d'elle, alors qu'elle étendit le dôme sur chacun des centaures. A bout de force, elle fit apparaître un petit cristal à peine plus gros que l'index replié. Il semblait sortir du plus profond d'elle-même. Elle le regarda avec tendresse puis l'éleva dans les airs. Le cristal rejoint le sommet du dôme pour s'y fondre. Le dôme s'éclaira d'une lumière bleutée qui diminua d'intensité jusqu'à rendre le dôme complètement transparent.

Ca y était. La protection de Poudlard était achevée. Un sourire satisfait ornant ses lèvres roses, Hermione s'écroula à terre, les yeux fermés.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par le chant des oiseaux. Elle sentit la bonne odeur d'herbe. Elle se releva et vit qu'une couverture de feuilles avait été déposée sur elle ainsi qu'une fleur de nénuphar remplie de lait de louve. Elle eut un sourire reconnaissant et les remercia de tout son cœur. Elle but avec délice le lait, reprenant ainsi des forces. Elle roula les feuilles pour les déposer à la lisière de la forêt, respectant le territoire des centaures. Et elle déposa la fleur de nénuphar, soigneusement nettoyée sur l'eau. Elle s'inclina devant le lac et devant la forêt et se dirigea devant les grilles d'entrée de Poudlard.

Elle passa devant l'enclos des Sombrals. Elle revêtait toujours la robe blanche de la veille et malgré qu'elle ait passé sa nuit dans l'herbe, elle était d'un blanc immaculé. Elle portait à ses pieds, des sandales dorées qui s'attachaient comme des ballerines, les rubans s'entourant autour de ses jambes fuselées. Elle dût attendre à peine quelques minutes que la directrice se présenta devant la grille fermée de Poudlard. La directrice la salua :

« - Bon jour miss Granger. Est-elle en place ?

- Bonjour professeur. Essayez par vous-même.

La vieille directrice essaya d'ouvrir la grille mais sa main fut aussitôt repoussée par une force invisible. Elle se métamorphosa en chat mais ne parvint pas à franchir la grille. Elle lança un expelliarmus en direction d'Hermione mais le sort ricocha contre la barrière pour enfin terminer contre un arbre.

- Stupéfiant, parvint à articuler la directrice.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je n'étais pas moi-même sûre que j'y arriverais, fit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Maintenant pouvez-vous me laisser entrer, miss ? demanda la directrice.

- Elle ne dépend plus de moi. Elle est animée d'un mécanisme propre. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de vous avancer vers la grille pour la coller contre votre corps jusqu'à la toucher entièrement. Elle fera le reste, expliqua Hermione, avec un léger sourire. »

La directrice s'approcha prudemment de la grille et à peine avait-elle effleuré la grille qu'elle se sentit comme englobée dans un liquide un peu visqueux. Elle resta quelques secondes comme ça avant de pouvoir entrer dans le domaine du château.

« - C'est une expérience… étrange, dit la directrice en s'époussetant, même si sa tenue était impeccable.

- Sous ce dôme, vous pouvez être sûre qu'aucune âme malveillante ne viendra vous espionner ou vous détruire. Les personnes étrangères à l'école, autres que le personnel, le corps enseignant et les élèves ne pourront entrer. Ils seront immédiatement expulsés dans la forêt. Et la Forêt se chargera de leur cas. Personne animée par une violente volonté de détruire ne peut franchir ce dôme. Nous pouvons parler ici librement. De même, les lettres provenant ou destinées à des personnes néfastes, sont détruites au moment même où les lettres touchent le dôme. Toutes les salles, du type la salle sur demande, ont été condamnées et scellées. On ne peut évidemment pas transplaner ou franchir le dôme par la voie des airs.

- Et en ce qui concerne les allées et venues ?

- J'allais y venir. Les élèves, le personnel et le corps enseignant pourront aller et venir à leur guise. Cependant si une fois dehors, ils sont soumis à l'Imperium ou autre sortilège du même type, ils ne pourront plus entrer. Autre exemple, si par exemple notre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques venaient à ramener un animal maléfique ou un animagus mal intentionné, notre professeur – dans le cas où il ne serait pas soumis aux sortilèges comme l'Imperium et où il ne serait pas animé par des mauvaises intentions – franchira la barrière mais l'animal ou l'animagus restera de l'autre côté de la barrière.

- Même vous, miss ?

- Surtout moi.

- Je comprends.

- Bien. Je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. J'ai d'autres affaires à régler. A la rentrée, professeur ! Prenez soin de vous.

_Notamment comment annoncer à Harry ce qui m'arrive._

- Vous aussi, miss. A la rentrée. »

La dame regarda Hermione franchir la barrière avec facilité puis transplaner.

_Hermione, je ne crois pas à la divination mais je suis sûre que tu auras un bel avenir. _

Note de l'auteur : Lol ! Je n'ai pas eu la patience de poster la suite. ° Voilà un chapitre bien long ! pfffiiouu ! Si vous avez eu le courage de lire jusque-là, chapeau ! Allez rassemblez un peu plus de force pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Allez de gros bisous pour récompense ! Smmaaaaaacccckkk !

Note de l'auteur 2 : J'aurais peut-être dû couper ce chapitre en 2 pour que ce soit plus facile. Vous en pensez quoi ? Si oui, d'après vous, où aurais-je dû le couper ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre n°2**

« - Donc c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis deux semaines ! siffla Harry entre ses dents, d'un ton rageur.

- Oui, répondit calmement Hermione, le regardant de dos.

- … Bordel ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Hermione ! Tu aurais pu te faire piétiner, écrabouiller par les centaures ! Je… J'aurais pu t'aider… Pourquoi … s'emporta Harry, se retournant violemment vers elle.

Il se calma immédiatement quand il vit les yeux embués de larmes d'Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça en lui demandant pardon.

- Pardonne-moi, Hermione. Mais j'ai l'impression de vous être inutile, une fois de plus.

Hermione se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Harry, séchant rapidement ses larmes et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Harry. Personne, tu entends ? personne dans ce monde n'est inutile ! Penses-tu avoir été inutile quand tu as sauvé la vie de Ginny ? Penses-tu avoir été inutile quand tu as empêché Voldemort de mettre la main sur la prophétie ?

Harry ne répondit rien, gardant obstinément les yeux fixés au sol. Hermione se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle regarda vaguement le jardin à travers cette dernière.

- Ecoute. Je ne suis pas seulement venu ici pour t'informer des dernières nouvelles. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Harry releva soudainement la tête, surpris. Elle continua :

- Je dois partir dès demain, pour découvrir ce qu'il reste de mon héritage…

- Tu comptes partir longtemps ? interrompit Harry.

- Je pense pouvoir être de retour avant la rentrée si tout se passe bien.

- Si tout se passe bien ? Tu veux dire que ce voyage ne sera pas sans risques ?

- Oui… Le chemin pour y aller comporte des dangers.

- Et tu me proposes de venir avec toi, c'est ça ?

Hermione opina de la tête, se tournant vers lui :

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. Mais j'ai pensé que ce devait être horrible de toujours passer ses vacances d'été. Enfin celles-ci ne sont pas si horribles vu que la famille Weasley te rend souvent visite. Mais bon..

Il approuva vivement de la tête.

- Cela signifie-t-il que tu es d'accord ? Attends avant de répondre. Il y a des conditions et pas des moindres.

- Je t'écoute.

- Primo, il faut déjà l'accord de l'Ordre et ça ne va pas être une mince affaire. Deuxio, si on venait à nous attaquer durant le voyage, tu devras m'obéir totalement, au doigt et à l'œil. Et enfin, tertio, si tu violes la condition deux, je te ramène illico presto au Q G.

- … Tu parles comme si tu étais plus âgée que moi alors que finalement, on a le même âge, bougonna Harry.

- Harry, si l'Ordre accepte, on va sûrement me confier ta sécurité. Si tu venais à désobéir à la règle deux, c'est à moi qu'on rejetterait la faute. Et non seulement, toi, on te bouclera ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances, mais moi, on m'interdira sûrement de venir te voir. Tu m'entends ? expliqua Hermione en essayant de ne montrer aucun signe de nervosité.

- Tu es nerveuse ? nota Harry.

- Oui, un peu. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais découvrir là-bas. Des ruines ? ou bien des édifices qui tiennent encore debout ? Ne pas savoir me fait un peu peur.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je serais là moi, avec toi. J'accepte tes conditions et je jure de les respecter quoiqu'il advienne. Par contre… moi aussi, je pose une condition, ajouta Harry.

Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda prudemment :

- Laquelle ?

- Est-ce que je peux voir ta véritable apparence ? questionna Harry. »

Il savait qu'il lui demandait quelque chose de quasi-impossible car personne ne devait voir sa véritable apparence – au cas où il y aurait des fuites. Mais c'était seulement « quasi » alors il s'était aventuré à lui demander, au risque de se voir attribuer un NON cinglant. A son grand étonnement, elle hocha la tête. Et il la regarda fermer les rideaux et calfeutrer les trous de serrure. Elle lui expliqua que personne ne devait savoir sa véritable apparence. Une fois les rideaux bien tirés et les trous de serrure bien calfeutrés, elle se plaça devant Harry. Et tête baissée, elle murmura un unique mot en langage elfique qu'Harry ne put ni entendre ni comprendre.

Une lumière bleutée entourant son corps, Hermione s'éleva de quelques centimètres au dessus du sol.

Et sous les yeux éberlués d'Harry, elle se transforma.

« - Waouh ! Hermione… tu es si…si… dit Harry sans parvenir à trouver ses mots.

- Vieille ? Oui, je sais. C'est peut-être la couleur de mes cheveux qui fait ça, ria Hermione.

- Non ! Tu ne fais pas vieille… Tu es si… différente de la Hermione habituelle. On ne te reconnaît presque pas ! Tu fais si… si… elfe ! s'exclama Harry.

- C'est un peu normal, Harry. J'en suis une, ironisa Hermione d'une voix sarcastique et froide.

Harry la regarda surpris.

- Excuse-moi. C'était plus fort que moi. Il paraît que les elfes ont un tempérament assez… hum… chaud. Et pour calmer leurs pulsions meurtrières… hum… enfin bagarreuses, on m'a dit qu'on les envoyait autrefois, quelques temps dans la forêt, isolés du monde, quand ils avaient atteint la majorité. D'ailleurs c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'entreprends ce voyage, déclara Hermione.

D'un geste souple de la main, son apparence disparut et laissa place à son apparence habituelle : Hermione en vêtements moldus.

- C'était étrange… Tout à l'heure, ta voix était si sarcastique,… si froide qu'on aurait dit que tu imitais la fouine… C'est assez bizarre. Tu crois que lui aussi ce serait un elfe ? interrogea Harry, horrifié.

- Non… C'est impossible. Je suis la seule survivante du massacre. Je ne m'en souviens que très peu, mais… Non, ce ne serait pas possible, dit Hermione en reprenant une voix plus ferme.

- Comment tu pourrais te souvenir d'un massacre qui s'est déroulé il y a des milliers d'années ? rassura-t-il.

- Déjà que ma date de naissance est fausse… songea Hermione à voix haute.

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Tu n'es pas née en Avril ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non. Mes parents… adoptifs m'ont trouvé devant chez eux en Avril. Ca explique ma date de naissance.

-… Alors tu es née quand ?

- Eh bien… en… commença Hermione, un peu gênée.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer : la porte s'ouvrit à grande volée, laissant voir dans l'encadrement, Ginny.

- Harry, Maman m'a dit de te… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh ! Je n'y crois pas ! Hermione, t'es là ! s'écria Ginny en lui sautant au cou.

Harry vit Hermione se retenir de lui envoyer une réponse cinglante et il pensa : « _Vivement qu'elle ait fait son voyage et heureusement qu'on part demain car si elle réagit comme ça avec Ginny, qu'est-ce que ça va être avec Ron ! »_

La jeune Weasley continua :

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles ? On était tous très inquiets ! Ah oui ! Je disais donc, Harry, Maman m'a dit de te prévenir qu'on passait à table. Hermione, tu restes avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, l'Ordre est rassemblé en bas. Ca risque d'être intéressant. Bon on n'attend plus que vous, hein. »

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, faisant tournoyer sa jupe, aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Harry, qui haussa les épaules.

« - Je crois que c'est sa façon à elle d'apporter son soutien à l'Ordre : rester joyeuse et apporter un peu de chaleur à chacun, répondit-il en sortant de la pièce. »

Hermione le suivit, tout en souriant légèrement. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble. Harry pouvait si facilement lire en Ginny que cela en devenait presque… elle n'avait pas de mot pour le décrire.

Elle se sentait presque… non elle se sentait un peu jalouse. Harry avait trouvé Ginny (même s'il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte) et Ginny avait trouvé Harry. Mais elle, Hermione, ne trouverait sans doute jamais son âme sœur ; pas si c'était pour la voir partir aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue alors qu'elle continuerait sur son petit chemin de la vie… seule. Elle ne pouvait également pas donner la vie, les elfes étant peu féconds…

Une vague de tristesse commença à l'envahir. A quoi bon vivre très longtemps si on ne pouvait partager tout ce temps offert avec les amis ?

Brusquement, sans qu'elle n'ait à faire quoique ce soit, une sorte de vision s'imposa à elle.

Elle se trouvait dans une forêt sombre, uniquement éclairée par la lune. Elle était vêtue d'une courte robe blanche qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux, avec une paire d'ailes scintillantes dans le dos. Un tatouage entourait le haut de son bras. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés dans son dos, lisses. Elle se dirigeait vers le feu de camp entouré d'arbres quand un jeune homme sortit des fourrés. Il sembla lui déclarer quelque chose mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Le jeune homme qui était en fait un elfe, n'était vêtu que d'un pagne, laissant à découvert, son torse bien dessiné. Ses cheveux blonds argentés étaient en bataille. Hermione assistait à la scène comme si elle n'était qu'une simple spectatrice muette et invisible. Elle se vit dans les bras du jeune elfe, étroitement enlacés. Elle vit l'elfe la basculer doucement en arrière, un bras la soutenant et l'autre la tenant par la taille. Elle le regarda la basculer en arrière, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Et c'est avec stupeur qu'elle se vit répondre au baiser avec une ardeur qu'elle ne s'était jamais connue, prenant le visage de l'elfe entre ses mains, une de ses mains, perdue dans les cheveux de ce dernier.

La vision s'arrêta d'un coup, comme si on avait brusquement appuyé sur le bouton off d'une télécommande.

Elle sentait sa tête tourner. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Etaient-ce des images de son futur ? de son passé ? Ou bien juste des images produites par son imagination débordante ?

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Harry qui l'appelait en bas de l'escalier. Elle reprit son calme et sourit à Harry en lui disant qu'elle arrivait.

Mieux valait ne pas inquiéter les autres pour rien. Elle chercherait la signification de cette… vision plus tard. Elle le rangea, négligemment dans un des tiroirs de sa mémoire, en espérant ne pas le rouvrir et elle dévala les escaliers verts pour rejoindre son ami.

Note de l'auteur : Merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait super plaisir. Voilà un autre chapitre un peu plus court. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si c'était la suite que vous imaginiez, s'il y a des petits trucs à rectifier. Bisous !

Note de l'auteur 2 : En effet pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu, j'ai repris un ou deux éléments de Sakura de CLAMP et d'Eragon de Christopher Paolini. Ce sont deux livres que j'aime beaucoup, surtout Eragon qui est le premier tome de la trilogie du même nom. Je suis en train de lire le deuxième tome de la trilogie, L'Aîné. Et je vous conseille sincèrement cette trilogie. Elle est tout bonnement géniale. D'ailleurs c'est dans Eragon, que vous trouverez la signification du vrai nom de famille d'Hermione. Mais chut ! Je n'en dis pas plus.

Note de l'auteur 3 : J'ai remarqué que la source de la chanson a été omise dans le prologue. Grave erreur de ma part. Je me rattrappe : c'est But I do love you, de Leann Rimes.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre n°3 :**

Le paysage défilait sous les yeux d'Hermione sans qu'elle n'y prêtât attention. Plongée dans ses pensées, ça pour sûr, elle y était ! Confortablement installée près de la fenêtre, les jambes et les bras croisés, les pieds sur la banquette en face d'elle, elle repensait à son voyage avec Harry, Ron n'étant pas venu à cause de sa mère qui s'était farouchement opposée à l'idée que son Ron puisse être loin d'elle pendant les vacances d'été durant les temps qui courent.

Ils avaient été attaqués plusieurs fois mais elle et Harry, s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis, Harry restant fidèle à sa promesse. Sur la demande d'Harry, elle avait accepté de faire un détour par Godric's Hollow. Ils s'étaient recueillis sur la tombe des Potter.

Elle était seule dans son compartiment. Normal, pour une préfète-en-chef. Ordinairement, il y aurait dû y avoir son homologue masculin. Mais visiblement, celui-ci se faisait prier.

Finalement Harry était revenu à Poudlard. Normalement, il devait être en ce moment avec Ron, Ginny et tous les autres. Elle, Ron et Ginny avaient fini par le convaincre de revenir à Poudlard en déployant une large palette d'arguments qui avait étonnée Hermione.

Elle fit un bilan mental de ses vacances d'été. Elle avait accompli son « stage » dans la forêt et avait à présent acquis tout le savoir des elfes conservé par les arbres. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé à Godric's Hollow à part les deux tombes des parents d'Harry, étrangement propres.

Harry avait hasardé une explication : Remus Lupin passait souvent ici.

Elle n'avait plus eu de vision étrange, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit à Harry sa véritable date de naissance et son secret. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de le lui annoncer. Comment le prendrait-il ? Remarque, si elle attendait trop longtemps, il risquait fort de le prendre mal, voir très mal. Elle se demandait quand elle allait voir le bout de ses problèmes.

Songeuse, elle ne se rendit pas compte que la porte du compartiment s'était ouverte puis refermée sur un jeune homme qui s'assit sur la banquette en face, près de la porte. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Ses bras étaient croisés sur un torse qu'on soupçonnait bien dessiné sous la fine chemise blanche qui le recouvrait. Les traits fins de son visage lui donnaient des airs d'aristocrate. Quelques mèches blondes venaient barrer son front, lui donnant un petit air rebelle. Regardant droit devant lui, ses yeux bleus acier, trahissaient une certaine anxiété ainsi qu'une certaine angoisse, en jetant des coups d'œil fréquents à la jeune fille, assise non loin de lui.

On lui avait permis de revenir à Poudlard pour terminer sa formation malgré ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne serait pas accueilli les bras ouverts. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus d'autre endroit où aller depuis qu'Il l'avait trahi.

C'était étrange… La vieille chouette lui avait pourtant dit que l'autre préfète était l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout. Mais à la place de Granger, il avait trouvé une jeune fille qui avait pris ses aises et qui regardait par la fenêtre sans lui prêter aucune attention. D'ailleurs il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence.

Un doute s'immisça dans son esprit. Et si la jeune fille n'était autre que Granger ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était beaucoup trop jolie pour être Granger.

Ses cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches couleur miel paraissaient si lisses et si doux qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir les caresser. Sa bouche semblait être une invitation aux baisers. Et ses yeux, à la fois noisettes et limpides, donnaient envie de s'y noyer. Le soleil nimbait sa peau et ses cheveux d'un halo doré. Il nota qu'elle portait des vêtements moldus : des baskets blanches, un jean délavé avec une ceinture où s'entrelaçaient des fils dorés et argentés, et un haut blanc ; le jean et le haut laissant deviner des formes plutôt bien proportionnés ; accentuant le doute qui prenait une place de plus en plus importante en lui.

Les deux occupants du compartiment furent sortis de leurs pensées par un « plop » retentissant. Et le professeur Chourave apparut devant la porte du compartiment. Elle toqua à la porte.

Devant les yeux étonnés du jeune homme, Hermione se leva, dégaina sa baguette et se mit en position de défense. Elle prononça :

« - Déclinez votre identité.

- Professeur Chourave de Poudlard, répondit une voix derrière la porte.

- Bien. En quoi avez-vous participé à la protection de la pierre philosophale, il y sept ans ? interrogea Hermione.

- J'ai fourni le filet du Diable, répondit de nouveau le professeur.

- Et quoi d'autre ? continua-t-elle.

- J'ai fourni quelques-uns des ingrédients dont le professeur Rogue avait besoin pour les potions, chuchota Chourave à voix basse, tellement basse que le jeune homme eut du mal à entendre.

- C'est correct. Vous pouvez entrer, déclara Hermione en se rasseyant mais gardant toujours sa baguette à portée de main.

- Miss Granger… Monsieur Malfoy, salua le professeur. Je viens vous expliquer vos devoirs en tant que préfets-en-chef. »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, sans rien laisser paraître de leur surprise.

Règle n°1 : Ne jamais laisser entrevoir à l'ennemi ses sentiments, ses pensées ni son état d'esprit.

Note de l'auteur : Vi, vi, je sais. Vous allez me dire : mais pourquoi avoir posté deux chapitres le même jour ? Réponse : eh bien, c'est parce que j'ai terminé ce chapitre aujourd'hui et j'étais tellement contente que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. --° Qu'en pensez-vous ? Aurai-je dû n'en poster qu'un seul à la fois ? Laissez moi vos avis, s'il vous plaît ! Bisous !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre n°4 :**

Draco n'en revenait toujours pas : il avait trouvé Granger jolie et très en plus ! Il se sentait nauséeux… l'idée lui en retournait l'estomac. Il Haussa un sourcil.

_Hé oh ! Je suis censé avoir envie de rendre mon dîner là !_

Mais ce fut tout le contraire. Il revoyait sans cesse l'image de la jeune fille dans le train.

Il se secoua la tête.

Le tableau s'ouvrit sur Hermione et se referma derrière elle. Le blond sembla sortir de ses songes lorsqu'il entendit le tableau bouger. Il tourna et vit Hermione. Puis son regard se posa automatiquement sur l'énorme tache rouge qui maculait son haut au niveau du ventre.

Une petite voix lui hurlait de réagir, d'aller la voir, de l'aider. Mais il resta figé.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains, sans dire un seul mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit, changée. Elle s'affala sur le fauteuil, en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Malfoy la regarda faire.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il prit la parole :

« - Granger, je voulais te dire…

- Pas la peine, le coupa Hermione.

- Mais je… tenta-t-il de continuer.

- T'écoutes quand on te parle ? soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder.

- Ecoute, je… continua-t-elle.

- Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste savoir comment tu t'es blessée au ventre, grogna-t-il, en rosissant légèrement.

Hermione, pour la première fois face au blond, parut surprise de sa question. Puis elle éclata de rire ; non pas d'un rire moqueur mais d'un beau rire cristallin.

- Je ne suis pas blessée, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis allée vérifier dans les quartiers Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Une Poufsouffle de première année pleurait. J'ai essayé de la calmer mais elle s'est mise à saigner du nez sur moi. Bien sûr, personne n'avait de mouchoirs comme par hasard. Du coup, j'ai servi de mouchoir à la petite pendant que je l'accompagnais à l'infirmerie.

Draco la regardait, incrédule. Puis il éclata de rire, commençant un fou rire qui s'annonçait être long. Elle le regarda rire, étonnée. Cela changeait d'habitude. Elle réalisa qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle protesta et lui envoya un coussin.

Ce fut le signal de départ d'une grande bataille de polochons. Chacun utilisait tous les moyens pour gagner, y compris la magie.

A la fin, sans savoir comment, Hermione se retrouva à califourchon sur Malfoy. Réalisant dans quelle position ils se trouvaient, elle se releva rapidement, rougissante. Draco interpréta ce geste pour un retour à la réalité, réalité où ils étaient ennemis. Il se releva à demi.

- Granger, je…

- Stop. Je sais. Si tu as réussi à franchir les deux barrières, il y a deux possibilités : soit tu te cachais sous un masque, soit il t'est arrivé quelque chose de grave cet été. Quelque soit la réponse, j'espère que nos relations s'amélioreront ou du moins paraîtront s'améliorer sinon on pourra dire adieu à nos privilèges. Ai-je été comprise ? fit Hermione en croisant les bras.

- Ca signifie que tu passes l'éponge sur six années d'injures et de mesquineries en tout genre ? questionna Draco, étonné.

- Ca veut surtout dire que je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps. J'en ai déjà assez perdu. Alors ne me mets pas à bout de nerfs, Malfoy, ça pourrait te retomber dessus… un jour.

Elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Mais à peine leurs mains s'effleurèrent qu'une vision s'imposa à eux. La même vision qu'Hermione avait presque oubliée : forêt sombre… deux jeunes elfes… baiser échangé… tendresse… Elle s'interrompit comme elle était venue.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, essayant de comprendre dans le regard de l'autre, ce qui venait de se passer.

- Toi aussi, tu as eu… déglutit Draco. »

Elle se leva, le regarda dans ses yeux bleus et hocha la tête. Et elle rentra dans sa chambre, sans dire un mot pour le Serpentard qui lui aussi, rentra à son tour dans sa chambre quand il ne vit plus Hermione.

Ils s'endormirent, chacun, en même temps et chacun, pensant à l'autre.

Note de l'auteur :  Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée pour ce chapitre aussi « court ». Mais le prochain chapitre sera plus long promis ! Laissez-moi vos avis, vos impressions. C'est important pour moi. Et merci merci pour vos encouragements jusque là !

Note de l'auteur 2 : Hé non ! Je ne vous révèlerais pas les secrets d'Hermione ; du moins pas maintenant :p Je sais, je suis méchante. Je vous les livrerai peu à peu par la suite. S'il y a des choses qui ne sont pas très claires ou confuses, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, svp ! J'ai beau me relire, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe. Enfin bon, si vous voyez, prévenez moi ! Bisous !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre n°5 :**

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident de la rentrée. Et Halloween approchait à grands pas. C'étaient aux préfets en chefs que revenait le devoir de trouver une idée pour la fête annuelle des morts. Draco, qui n'avait pas trop envie de se fatiguer, avait proposé le banquet habituel. Mais Hermione l'avait regardé d'un si drôle de regard qu'il l'avait bien vite retirée. Très axée sur l'esprit farceur et enfantin d'Halloween, elle avait proposé de disposer des citrouilles partout dans le château et d'y mettre des surprises bonnes ou non. Draco lui avait lancé un regard si narquois qu'elle aussi avait vite abandonné son idée.

Du coup, ils avaient passé plusieurs après-midi ensemble, à travailler leur projet, afin de le rendre présentable à MacGonagall. Au départ, ils avaient conclu de boucler tout ça en un après-midi. Mais il se révéla bien vite qu'aucun des deux n'arrivait à garder son sérieux plus de dix minutes, chacun lançant des idées de plus en plus farfelues.

Mais ils avaient enfin fini de préparer leur projet et avaient obtenu l'accord de la directrice. D'ailleurs cette dernière sembla, sur le moment, surprise qu'une Gryffondor et un Serpentard, deux rivaux de surcroît, aient faits un aussi bon boulot.

Ils devaient maintenant le présenter devant tout le monde, au dîner.

« - Jeunes gens, je vous demande votre attention, s'il vous plaît, dit la directrice en se levant et en haussant un peu la voix.

Mais le brouhaha continua.

- Silence ! couina le minuscule professeur Flitwick.

Cela n'eut pas plus d'effets.

- Vous permettez, professeur ? demanda Hermione.

La directrice fit signe que oui.

La jeune préfète en chef lança un _Silencio_ assez puissant pour que tout le monde perde sa voix. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait. Bien, maintenant on avait leur attention. Elle laissa la place à la directrice et se plaça à côté de Draco.

Tous les élèves avaient depuis longtemps abandonné les traditionnels uniformes de l'école à condition de porter un signe distinctif de sa maison – cravate, blason, écharpe…

Ce jour-là, Hermione était revêtue d'un pantalon noir à rayures dorées verticales et de sa chemise blanche ornés de sa cravate Gryffondor et de son insigne de préfète en chef. Sa chemise était légèrement entrouverte d'un ou deux boutons et sa cravate, desserrée. Quant à Draco, il était habillée à peu près pareil, à la différence près qu'il ne portait pas de cravate mais à la place, un blason Serpentard, brodé sur sa chemise à l'endroit du cœur. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas faits exprès. Ils s'étaient bataillés pour savoir qui aller changer ses vêtements mais ils avaient faits match nul et s'étaient résolus à se présenter ainsi.

Même s'ils étaient habillés pareil, on pouvait observer une nette différence entre eux : Hermione se tenait droite alors que son homologue était la nonchalance incarnée et s'appuyait sur la table des professeurs, les bras croisés.

La directrice leur laissa la parole. Ils avaient tiré au sort que ce serait Draco qui parlerait de la première partie et qu'ensuite Hermione interviendrait.

« - Bon, cette année, il y aura toujours le festin d'Halloween habituel. En plus, il y aura une fête pour les élèves de la quatrième à la septième année qui commencera à dix heures. Il y aura toute sorte de musique. Mais il est interdit de venir accompagné. Elle se terminera, exceptionnellement à deux heures du matin, puisqu'on sera en week-end. Un week-end à Pré-au-Lard est organisé cette semaine. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout, termina Draco, en lançant un sourire charmeur aux jeunes filles qui n'hésitaient pas à lui envoyer des clins d'œil aguicheurs.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et prit la parole en le poussant sans ménagement :

- Malheureusement, mon homologue a quelques trous de mémoire. Pour les premières aux troisièmes années, un jeu est organisé dans tout Poudlard et est réparti sur toute la journée d'Halloween. Il testera vos connaissances théoriques et pratiques ainsi que vos instincts de survie. Vous serez obligatoirement par équipe de quatre. Et chaque équipe sera composée de deux premières années, un deuxième année et un troisième année. Votre objectif sera de franchir le plus d'étapes possibles. A chaque étape franchie, il vous sera donné une surprise en plus d'un passe pour l'autre étape. Aucune tricherie ne sera admise. Le jeu prendra fin dès qu'une équipe a rejoint la cloche dorée. A la fin du jeu, chaque équipe se verra attribuée le double de ses surprises. Chaque étape sera confectionnée par un couple d'élèves tirés au sort par le Choixpeau parmi les élèves de la quatrième à la septième année. Les noms des équipes, leurs compositions ainsi que le nom de chaque couple seront affichés demain à partir de midi sur le panneau d'affichage… Ah ! Autre chose : Le banquet d'Halloween commencera à sept heures pour se finir à neuf heures, afin de laisser le temps de préparer la salle. _Maintenant_ c'est tout. »

La directrice lança un _Finite Incantatem_. Les deux préfets en chef regagnèrent leurs tables respectives.

A peine Hermione fut assise que les Gryffondors la pressèrent de questions. Elle répondit à toutes les interrogations, même si elle devait répondre deux voir trois fois à la même question. Elle le fit, très calme avec beaucoup de patience.

Harry la regardait, en l'attendant. Il sourit intérieurement : l'Hermione de cet été aurait envoyé valsé tous ces élèves. Mais depuis leur voyage, elle semblait un plus… sereine.

Elle s'affala sur la table dès que les élèves furent sortis de la salle. Harry la regarda, amusé, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle roula sur le ventre et la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, lui demanda :

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Juste toi. C'est drôle de te voir tout répéter comme un perroquet. Je crois même que tu commences à avoir des plumes, plaisanta Harry, sa main gauche soutenant sa tête.

- Ha ha ! Ton humour est à se taper le cul par terre, mon cher, répliqua-t-elle en tirant la langue.

- Ah ? Bravo ! Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une préfète, en chef qui plus est : tirer la langue. Quelle sublime réponse ! J'en reste sans voix, ria-t-il.

- J'espère bien : j'ai à te parler de choses sérieuses.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne ne les écoutait. Elle continua :

- J'ai le pressentiment que… Hey ! Où est passé Ron ?

- Il est parti se coucher. Je crois qu'il en avait marre de t'attendre, répondit Harry.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Il est quelle heure ? demanda Hermione, étonnée.

- Il doit être plus de onze heures, je pense. Tu as passé deux bonnes heures à répondre aux questions, répliqua Harry en essayant de dissimuler un bâillement.

- Quoi ! Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt : Ton couvre-feu est dépassé largement ! Bon, viens, je dois te ramener à la salle commune des Gryffondors, décida-t-elle en sautant de la table.

- Mais… Et toi ? Tu ne voulais me dire quelque chose ? interrogea Harry sans bouger.

- Ah si ! Mince. Bon je te ramène et je te dirai ça… demain. J'espère que Ron sera là, cette fois, ajouta-t-elle. »

Après avoir croisé Rusard, ils arrivèrent à la salle commune des Lions sans encombre où le feu rougeoyait encore dans l'âtre. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se quittèrent.

_Rha lalala ! L'autre va encore râler parce que je l'ai laissé tout seul faire la ronde. Pff ! Rien que d'y penser, ça m'ôte toute envie de rentrer… J'ai dit : ça m'ôte toute envie de rentrer ! T'es sourde ou quoi, Hermione ? Je suis censée avoir d'affreux nœuds dans le ventre ! Pas des papillons ! pfff ! Je suis vraiment fatiguée, moi…_

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà un chapitre un chti peu plus long ! --° Je ne peux pas vous promettre un chapitre plus long la prochaine fois, parce que… je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais mettre et ce que je ne vais pas mettre. Bon… en tout cas, ce que je peux vous promettre c'est que le prochain chapitre sera décisif dans la relation Hermione/Draco. Bisous !

Note de l'auteur 2 : Vos reviews m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir, ainsi que vos critiques. J'en tiens compte quand j'écris les chapitres. Merci beaucoup, merci pour vos encouragements, vos remarques, vos avis ! Laissez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre ! Bisous !

Note de l'auteur 3 : Vous avez remarqué qu'à chaque chapitre il y a au moins deux notes de l'auteur ? ôÔ


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre n°6 :**

« - Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il gratte, ce costume ! Tu peux me répéter pour quoi je suis obligé de le porter ? grogna un jeune homme blond, déguisé en vampire, après qu'un petit groupe d'élèves eût quitté l'endroit.

Il se contorsionna pour se gratter. La jeune fille déguisée en poupée de porcelaine, répliqua :

- Un : c'est Halloween. Deux : c'est le jeu. Trois : tu te dois de donner l'exemple, môssieur le préfet en chef !

- Tes copains moldus sont arrivés ? questionna-t-il en changeant de sujet.

- Oui, je pense, fit-elle tout en regardant sa montre. Je crois que les elfes de maison les aident à décharger leur matériel. Et puis Joey n'est pas un moldu !

Elle commença à rire doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête, blanche comme neige.

- J'imaginais ma copine Kiara face aux elfes de maison, répondit-elle, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? Elle a peur des créatures magiques ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- C'est tout le contraire. Elle les adore. Elle ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de leur sauter dessus, répondit-elle en riant.

Il sourit à son tour. Quand elle eut fini de rigoler, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- C'est étrange, Draco. Pendant près de six ans, tu ne m'as lancé que des mesquineries en tout genre. Et là, on rit, on parle comme de vieilles connaissances.

Draco ne répondit pas, laissant s'installer un silence gêné. Après un moment, elle ajouta en riant :

- Eh bien ! Tout ça ne nous rajeunit pas !

Pour masquer sa gêne, il lui lança :

- Je te parie ce que tu veux que c'est l'équipe sept qui va gagner la quête !

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a uniquement des Serpentards ? Tsss… Moi je te parie que c'est l'équipe neuf, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- O. K. ! Si je gagne, tu seras obligée de danser avec moi, ce soir, commença Draco.

- Mais si je gagne, tu devras monter sur scène et pousser la chansonnette ! coupa Hermione, les yeux brillants.

- O.K. ! Pari tenu ! accepta Draco »

Sur ce, ils se serrèrent la main, chacun sûr de gagner.

Hermione soupira, en se regardant dans le miroir. Les équipes sept et neuf avaient perdu : c'était l'équipe six qui avait remporté la cloche. Et maintenant elle devait danser avec Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ce stupide pari ! Elle détestait perdre.

Elle se regarda, de nouveau dans le miroir. Elle avait remis sa robe de bal de sa quatrième année. Elle grimaça. Non. Ca ne lui correspondait plus du tout. Elle avait changé depuis et ses goûts aussi. Elle trouvait cette robe horrible sur elle.

Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ! Elle ne se faisait pas quand même pas belle pour Malfoy !

Elle enleva bien vite la robe. Une autre idée chassa la première : « Mais bien sûr que non ! Tu le fais pour t'amuser et ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu peux le faire tout en développant tes pouvoirs ! Joindre l'utile à l'agréable, telle est notre devise pour cette soirée ! »

En fait, elle avait découvert récemment qu'en présence de musique, ses pouvoirs se développaient. Quand elle l'avait découvert, elle était en train de se préparer, la radio allumée. Elle dansait les yeux fermés avec sa brosse à cheveux. Et quand elle avait réouvert les yeux, elle se trouvait à plus d'un mètre au dessus du sol.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : dix heures dix ! Merde ! Elle allait être en retard ! Vince allait la massacrer ! Une fois de plus. Elle prit sa Changeline© et sortit. A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte, qu'elle se retrouva habillée d'un haut blanc sans manches avec un bracelet dorée entourant le haut de son bras, d'un jean taille basse, et d'une paire de baskets blanches légères. Elle se tapa un sprint jusqu'à la Grande Salle où les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter.

« - Bordel, Hermione ! Tu es en retard ! s'énerva Vince.

- Ouais. Désolée. Pas vu l'heure passée, grogna-t-elle en prenant le micro. On commence par laquelle ?

- _Get right©, _l'informa Kiara qui sirotait la fin de son verre de punch.

- O.K. ! Merci ! »

Ils s'installèrent alors que la lumière de la scène s'éteignait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle. Vince était installé derrière son synthétiseur et les autres étaient derrière elle, attendant le signal. Elle remarqua alors que la Changeline l'avait dotée d'un chapeau et d'une canne à pommeau d'argent. La lumière revint, éclairant d'abord Hermione en un cercle qui ensuite, s'élargit à l'ensemble des danseurs.

Dès la première note, ils commencèrent à bouger, tous dans le même sens, tous ayant le même rythme dans la peau. Personne ne bougea dans la salle mais personne ne parlait non plus. Ils étaient juste trop abasourdis par la musique. Après quelques mesures, Hermione se mit à chanter en même temps qu'elle dansait. Et à peine avait-elle commencé à chanter, que tout le monde se précipita sur la piste pour se déhancher.

Pendant qu'elle faisait son petit show qui ouvrait officiellement la fête d'Halloween, elle aperçut une grande blonde de Poufsouffle – qu'elle reconnut comme étant Ashley Terry, au décolleté si grand qu'un éléphant aurait pu y entrer, faire du charme à Draco, en exhibant fièrement sous son nez, sa poitrine. Elle ne su pourquoi, mais elle ressentait une soudaine envie de mettre du plomb dans la tête de cette Ashley… littéralement !

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit également Harry repousser plusieurs fois Romilda Vane pour finalement aller se cacher avec Ginny dans un coin enchanté de la salle.

Sa chanson finie, elle vit Joey s'installer derrière les platines de D.J. Et la musique repartit.

Hermione partit boire un verre avec les autres membres du groupe : Kiara, Vince, Pete et Dawson, les deux derniers venus. Ils s'étaient tous connus grâce au jeu des relations des autres.

Kiara sortait avec Vince qui écrivait de temps en temps des chansons pour elle. Quant à Pete et Dawson, on ne comptait plus leurs petites amies d'un jour. Joey n'avait pas de petite amie officielle. Il était le seul des cinq à posséder des pouvoirs magiques. Mais ayant vu les problèmes que ça pouvait causer à Joey de les réprimer la vie quotidienne, les autres avaient remercié Dieu de ne pas leur en avoir donné. Tous les cinq avaient répondu présent quand elle leur avait demandé d'animer des fêtes à Poudlard. Non pas qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire ; au contraire leur agenda était assez chargé. En effet, ils étaient très connus dans les boîtes de nuit et les fêtes. On faisait toujours appel à leurs services si on voulait une soirée très réussie. Mais c'était seulement dans le monde moldu. Les moldus trouvaient leur ambiance… magique. Ils avaient accepté car ils n'avaient jamais animé les fêtes chez les sorciers. Et c'était une bonne occasion pour se faire connaître.

Hermione observait avec amusement Vince repousser sans ménagement un gars qui insistait un peu trop auprès de Kiara.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle regarda la main puis son regard remonta le long du bras pour enfin se poser sur le visage de la personne qui avait osé poser la main sur elle. C'était Draco Malfoy. Il était habillé de façon moldu, ses cheveux en bataille ; ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant que d'habitude.

_Attends, une minute… Attirant ? C'est MALFOY, Hermione ! Réveille-toi ! Il t'a fait souffrir pendant six ans ! Ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas tomber amoureuse de lui !_

« - Que veux-tu, Draco ? questionna-t-elle, un verre à la main.

- Que tu respectes ton pari, répondit-il en lui tendant une main.

- Soit, accepta-t-elle en posant son verre. »

Elle lui prit sa main et trouva que la sienne était chaude et douce. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le centre de la piste. Une musique un peu lente commença et Hermione lui demanda, en haussant un sourcil :

« - Tu sais danser sur les musiques chaudes, toi ?

- Joey m'a dit que c'était comme les danses lentes de salon.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, se moqua Hermione. Je rêve, non. Rectification : je rigole.

Elle incanta très vite :

« A deux, tu danses comme un dieu

A dix, autant que je le désire. »

Des étincelles blanches tournèrent autour de Draco avant de pénétrer dans sa tête. Elle le regarda, inquiète :

« - Comment te sens-tu ?

- Parfaitement bien, fit-il d'une voix suave.

- Tant mieux. J'espère pour toi que tes entraînements de Quidditch t'auront servi à quelque chose. »

Elle fit un signe de la main à Joey qui leva son pouce. La musique qui était en cours s'arrêta et fut remplacée par une autre appelée « Hips don't lie »© de Shakira©. Ils enchaînèrent des pas des danse de plus en plus stylés, se rapprochant parfois jusqu'à coller leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

Hermione sortit dans le parc, histoire de prendre l'air et de reprendre ses esprits. Il faisait chaud… beaucoup trop chaud dans la Grande Salle… surtout depuis que Draco avait respecté son pari. Et cela l'avait troublée. Ca réveillait en elle des sentiments qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru éprouvé pour son ennemi… Non… Ce n'était plus son ennemi… Elle le savait bien… Et si Draco l'avait manipulée ? Elle chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête. Non. Il ne l'avait pas manipulée. Elle lui faisait confiance.

Maintenant qu'elle connaissait les sentiments de Draco à son égard, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer le sentiment de bien-être, ni l'autre qui faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure, quand il était près d'elle. Elle avait pris sa décision.

Soudain elle se figea. Grâce à ces sens acérés, elle estima qu'il était derrière elle, à environ un pas maximum.

« - Hermione, c'est vrai tout ce que je… commença doucement Draco. »

Mais il fut vite stoppé dans son élan par le doigt d'Hermione posé sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence. Son doigt descendit lentement de ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus de lui, hypnotisée par ses yeux bleu acier. Il posa craintivement ses mains sur ses hanches. Ne pouvant plus les contenir, elle laissa libre cours à ses sentiments : elle réduisit la distance qui les séparait à zéro. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début, elle ne faisait que les effleurer, tel un papillon craignant de se brûler les ailes. Puis ce fut au tour de Draco : il répondait aux baisers avec une tendresse et une attention qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Ces baisers, au début, chastes devinrent de plus en plus entreprenants, puis de plus en plus passionnés, comme si chacun d'eux retrouvait un amour perdu depuis des siècles. La seule chose qui existait pour chacun d'eux était l'autre. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance et le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus comme effacé.

Ils n'eurent donc pas conscience de la scène « comique » qui se déroulaient aux grandes portes du château.

Ron vociférait quelque chose comme « Mais lâche-moi ! Je vais aller lui péter la gueule, moi à cette fouine ! ». Mais il était retenu fermement par sa chemise par la poigne d'Harry. D'ailleurs ce dernier feignait de ne lui prêter aucune attention, discutant avec Ginny qui était adossée contre l'embrasure de la porte. Ron courait donc sur place et un trou grandissait sous ses pieds.

Le lendemain, Draco et Hermione arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, ensemble, main dans la main. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot ni un baiser mais le long regard qu'ils échangèrent en disait long. Hermione rejoignit sa table, rayonnante et se plaça de sorte à avoir Draco dans son champ de vision. Elle était donc assise à côté de Harry, en face de Ginny.

Sans même la regarder, ni la saluer, Ron continua de manger comme si de rien n'était. Elle interrogea Harry et Ginny du regard.

Harry haussa les épaules et lui répondit :

« - Il est comme ça depuis hier soir, quand il vous a vus, toi et Malfoy

- Ouais. T'aurais dû voir ça ! C'était vraiment trop drôle. Harry retenait Ron par un pan de sa chemise et parlait en même temps avec moi. Ron faisait du surplace et il a fait un trou devant les Grandes Portes. Rusard l'a vu et l'a obligé à reboucher le trou. Quand il a fini, on aurait dit un bonhomme de boue ! rigola Ginny.

- C'est pas vrai d'abord ! Je n'étais pas aussi crade ! protesta Ron. »

Hermione glissa subtilement un mot dans la poche d'Harry, sans que personne d'autre à part Harry, ne s'en aperçoive. Elle se leva, prétextant devoir aller à la bibliothèque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry la rejoignit entre deux rayonnages. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il resta comme figé par la nouvelle d'Hermione. Après qu'elle l'eut plusieurs fois secoué, il parvint à articuler ;

« - Tu… Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?

Elle hocha la tête et souleva un pan de sa tunique laissant apparaître une cicatrice en forme de serpent.

- Et… tu dis que… ce sera en Décembre, vers Noël ? articula difficilement Harry.

-Oui. Et je suis venue te demander ton aide ainsi que celle de Ron.

- Mon aide ! Bon sang, Hermione ! Tu es dix fois plus puissante que moi, si ce n'est plus ! ironisa-t-il.

- Harry ! C'est toi que désigne la prophétie ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Si mon hypothèse s'avère être vraie, je ne pourrai pas les affronter en même temps ! Tu comprends ?

- Ouais… Bon c'est quoi ton plan ? dit-il amèrement. »

Et elle lui expliqua chaque partie du plan en détail.

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà ! Avec plusieurs jours de retard, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! ° ! Bon j'ai une bonne excuse : je suis en période d'exams ! T-T Enfin bref – dixit Franklin – laissez moi vos avis sur le déroulement de l'histoire, si il y a des trucs qui vous semblent bizarres ou qui vous trop vite ! Pour l'action patientez encore un petit peu ! Ca va venir ! ;-) Gros bisous !


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre n°7 :**

_Quelque chose s'est brisée en moi_

_Un peu comme la rose _

_Que vient piquer le froid _

_De l'hiver_

_J'ai à peine ouvert les yeux_

_Que dehors_

_Tout devient sombre et silencieux…_

_Comme déjà mort…_

_© Un monde à refaire, Cylia_

Hermione relut ce qu'elle venait d'écrire, d'un œil critique. Mouais… Ce n'était pas trop mal pour un début…

Soudain elle sentit quelque chose lui frôler les cheveux, puis une vois lui chuchota suavement des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle sourit. Ensuite les lèvres qui lui envoyaient ces mots tendres, descendirent le long de sa nuque, la parsemant de mille et un baisers sensuels. Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Elle se leva de sa chaise pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser.

Entre deux baisers, le jeune homme lui demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« - J'essaie d'écrire une chanson que m'a demandé Kiara avant qu'elle ne parte. Mais mon petit ami ne veut pas me le laisser la finir.

- Hmm ? C'est exact, fit-il en capturant ses lèvres. Tu es sûre de vouloir que j'arrête ?

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Draco pensant qu'elle réclamait encore des câlins, se penchant vers elle mais il fut vite arrêté par Hermione qui lui vola un baiser très vite avant de se rasseoir.

- Et si on restait ici toute la journée, rien que tous les deux ? proposa-t-il en s'affalant sur le canapé, devant la cheminée qui pétillait.

Elle leva la tête de sa feuille, gênée.

- Ecoute, Draco… je… j'ai déjà promis à Ginny, Lavande et Pavarti que je venais passer l'après-midi avec elles à Pré-au-Lard.

- Alors on se fait une fin d'après-midi ? tenta-t-il derechef.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Harry et Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, répondit-elle en grimaçant.

Draco la regarda, impassible bien que ses yeux le trahissaient. Il se leva et déclara sans la regarder :

- Quand tu auras la grâce de m'accorder du temps, fais-moi signe. »

Il s'en alla vers sa chambre. Hermione hésita une fraction de seconde à le rattraper. Après tout, il devait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ses amis, qu'il fallait qu'elle leur consacre du temps. Elle ne pouvait pas être à sa disposition vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Mais en même temps, il avait fait preuve de spontanéité et elle ne se voyait avec une personne avec qui il fallait programmer l'heure des câlins et tout ce qui va avec. Alors elle le rattrapa.

« - Draco ! Attends ! s'écria-t-elle en l'enlaçant par derrière.

- Attends… s'il te plaît, répéta-t-elle doucement.

Il ne bougea pas mais ne montra aucun signe d'attention envers elle, regardant droit devant lui, stoïque. Elle chercha ses mots puis finit par dire :

- Draco… Je n'ai pas le droit de négliger mes amis… même si je suis avec quelqu'un… Je suis sûre que j'aurais vraiment énormément apprécié une journée entière passée avec toi. Mais je me suis déjà engagée… Dis… Tu m'en veux ?

Il se retourna et la regarda. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient brillants. Alors qu'il s'y plongeait, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : les iris de la jeune préfète était entourés d'un cercle argenté qui débordait en arabesques. Il crut un instant rêver. C'est pourquoi il cligna des yeux : les arabesques avaient disparues ainsi que le cercle. Croyant avoir eu une hallucination, il secoua la tête et murmura :

- Je me suis conduit comme un idiot.

- C'est sûr, affirma-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Il desserra l'étreinte en douceur et protesta en rigolant :

- Hey ! C'est là que tu es censée me dire : « Mais non, mon Draco le plus beau ! Tu es le plus intelligent des hommes de cette planète ! »

- Pfff ! On peut dire que la modestie n'a pas suivi la croissance, pouffa-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Ah oui ! Eh bien, on va voir si miss-je-sais-tout va savoir comment échapper à l'épreuve des chatouilles, fit-il en la chatouillant.

Ils roulèrent par terre puis Hermione se retrouva une fois de plus, à califourchon sur Draco.

- Il y a comme un air de déjà-vu, ironisa Draco.

-Ouais… C'est sûr… Bon. Voilà ce que je te propose : on se retrouve ici pour le dîner et on se fait une soirée rien que tous les deux… Enfin si tu n'as pas autre chose de prévu bien sûr, proposa-t-elle. Et puis… j'essaierai de me faire pardonner.

Elle l'embrassa. Il fit mine de réfléchir :

- Hmmm… Ca mérite réflexion…

Elle l'embrassa derechef, tendrement, toujours perchée sur lui.

- Après tout, tu m'abandonnes toute une journée entière, argumenta-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois, approfondissant le baiser.

- Mmmm… Tout seul dans ce château trop grand… fit-il en feignant de se plaindre.

Elle l'embrassa plus passionnément, bougeant lascivement des hanches.

- Mmmh… O.K. T'as gagné, céda-t-il. »

Elle se releva, un grand sourire aux lèvres et retourna à sa chanson.

Elle s'affala d'un grand coup sur le vieux canapé, en déclarant à Harry et à Ron :

« - Ca y est, les garçons ! On a enfin fini ! Depuis le temps qu'on est dessus !

- Hmm… J'ai comme l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, marmonna Harry. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Je crois que c'est la salle de divination, répondit Ron, penché sur le globe de verre.

- Ah… Ouais… répondit Harry, peu motivé pour qu'Hermione ne l'ajoute.

Hermione se pencha au dessus du globe pour l'y ajouter du bout de sa baguette magique.

- Autre chose ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Non. Je crois qu'on a fait le tour, répondit le Survivant en nettoyant les verres de ses lunettes.

- C'est fou ce que c'est super bien fait. Tout y est, au moindre petit détail, s'extasia Ron.

- Oui. Et c'est nous trois qui l'avons fait. Ca nous a quand même pris beaucoup de temps et de patience, approuva-t-elle.

- Euh… Hermione ? Tu peux me ré-expliquer à quoi va servir cette réplique miniature de Poudlard ? demanda Ron.

Patiente, elle lui ré-expliqua calmement :

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je tiens de source sûre que Voldemort – joli contrôle, Ron – va tenter quelque chose contre Poudlard aux alentours de Noël. Etant donné qu'on ne m'a pas donné plus de précisions, j'ai donc demandé votre aide pour confectionner ce globe qui est la réplique parfaite de Poudlard. T'as remarqué que les attaques de moldus se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, ces temps-ci ; mais également beaucoup plus violentes : viols, décapitations, pendaisons par les entrailles, tortures… Oh ! Je t'en prie, Ron ! Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu as tout aussi bien lu dans le journal l'article sur la famille Smith à Southampton ! J'en ai conclus que ces attaques n'étaient pas commanditées par Voldemort, seul. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une entité maléfique, cachée derrière tout cela. Voldemort a dû retrouver d'anciens écrits et l'a invoqué… Sûrement dans le but d'obtenir plus de pouvoirs. Bref pour te dire que si Mrs Weasley veut bien que tu restes à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, j'aurais besoin de toi. Et de toi aussi, Harry.

- C'est la… bataille finale, en quelque sorte… C'est ça, hein ? murmura le jeune homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, assis sur le canapé, la tête baissée entre ses mains.

- Oui, répondit doucement Hermione. Il faut que ces massacres cessent. Ron et moi, on sera là, à tes côtés jusqu'au bout. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

- Bien sûr, vieux frère, approuva vivement le rouquin. Et peu importe ce que me dira ma mère, je resterai ici pendant les vacances de Noël, avec toi, Harry. Elle aura beau m'envoyer des Beuglantes, elle n'arrivera pas à me décoller de toi.

- Eh bien. C'est toute une déclaration d'amour que tu viens de lui faire, Ron, se moqua gentiment Hermione en souriant.

- Mais pas du tout ! C'est une déclaration d'amitié ! Ne vas pas prendre de l'amitié pour de l'amour, Hermione, protesta Ron en bombant le torse, histoire de montrer sa virilité.

- Ben voyons ! Voyez vous ça ! se moqua Hermione en riant.

Au fond d'elle, Hermione affichait un énorme sourire. Elle remarquait à quel point Ron avait mûri : il ne se considérait plus comme l'ami de la célébrité qui restait dans l'ombre. Il se considérait comme le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, un Gryffondor de septième année. Elle dit :

- Harry, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Ron… Si Voldemort est bien aidé par une entité démoniaque, c'est à moi que revient la tâche de l'affronter et de la ré-expédier là d'où elle vient. Pendant ce temps-là, je ne pourrais pas assurer la protection de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire que Poudlard sera sans défense face à l'armée de Voldemort. Les barrières de protection résisteront à nos combats, je pense. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre à cent pour cent. C'est là que tu interviens, Ron. Tu devras activer le globe. Une fois activé, tous les êtres vivants de ce château seront projetés dans cette réalité alternée. Tu ne l'actives que lorsque Harry et moi avons passé les grandes portes du château. Une fois, les grandes portes refermées, tu l'activeras immédiatement.

- Je serais moi aussi, plongé dans le globe ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Oui.

- Mais je ne pourrais pas venir vous aider, protesta Ron.

- Ron, ton rôle sera de veiller à ce que personne ne franchisse les grandes portes… Sous aucun prétexte, expliqua-t-elle. Ton rôle est fondamental. Le nombre de victimes doit être égal au néant.

- Et quand est-ce que je saurai que… c'est fini ? Et si… ça se passait mal ? envisagea-t-il, la mine sombre.

- Tout sera fini quand je viendrai briser le globe. Si Harry et moi venions à… mourir, les centaures m'ont fait la promesse qu'ils viendraient récupérer le globe et qu'ils l'emmèneraient loin d'ici. Ils le briseraient à l'endroit qu'ils auront jugé juste et Poudlard réapparaîtrait à cet emplacement. Bon… Voldemort finirait par vous retrouver mais… pas avant quelques temps… du moins assez longtemps pour que MacGonagall trouve une solution, fit-elle en regardant tomber les flocons de neige derrière la fenêtre. »

Ils ne dirent plus un mot, se contentant de se regarder. Ils se rapprochèrent et eurent une étreinte fraternelle, sonnant comme une des dernières.

Ils se quittèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, se séparant au détour d'un couloir, Ron et Harry allant à la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione rejoignant ses appartements, contente de faire la surprise à Draco. En effet, elle rentrait un peu plus tôt que prévu. Empruntant un de ses raccourcis pour aller plus vite, elle s'amusait à changer sa tenue grâce à sa Changeline. Elle opta finalement pour un chemisier vert en soie qui ne se fermait qu'à deux boutons, bordé de dentelles et un jean avec une ceinture dorée dont la boucle représentait un lion. Adorant se sentir à l'aise, elle avait chaussé des baskets. Elle portait un petit sac de bonbons de chez Honeydukes, histoire de se faire pardonner pour ce matin. Et puis qui c'est ? On pouvait faire plein de choses avec des bonbons…

Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du tableau, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra. La salle commune était vide. Peut-être était-il allé piquer un petit somme avant le dîner ? N'ayant pas la patience d'attendre qu'il se réveille, elle décida d'aller le réveiller elle-même.

Mais quelque chose clochait…

Plus elle approchait de la chambre, plus elle entendait des gémissements, pas des gémissements de douleur… plutôt des gémissements de plaisir… Un énorme doute s'installa dans son cœur… Et si Draco était en train de… NON ! C'était impossible. Il l'aimait. Mais malgré qu'elle se soit dite cela, l'énorme doute prit de plus en plus de place.

Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Elle s'approcha de la porte, prit une grande inspiration. Elle mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci était dans les tons verts et argents. Elle ressemblait en tout point à celle d'Hermione, mis à part quelques vêtements qui jonchaient le sol : des chaussettes, un caleçon, un soutien-gorge rose… Hein ! Minute ! Retour en arrière ! Qu'est-ce que faisait un soutien-gorge rose dans la chambre de Draco ?

Son regard se posa automatiquement sur le lit. Et ce qu'elle vit fit un battement à son cœur. Sur le lit, il y avait bien des cheveux blonds et le lit était bien occupé… Excepté qu'il y avait un corps en trop perché sur le corps de Draco, bougeant en rythme. C'était la grande blonde de Poufsouffle, Ashley qui avait exhibé sa poitrine sous les yeux de Draco lors du bal d'Halloween.

Un spectacle d'horreur se tenait sous ses yeux : son petit ami était chevauché par une autre fille qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps ne répondant pas. Elle voulait leur crier d'arrêter mais sa bouche n'émit aucun son. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle crut sentir son souffle de vie s'échapper de son corps. Ses doigts, crispés sur le sac de bonbons, se desserrèrent, le laissant tomber avec fracas sur le sol.

Le bruit fit remarquer la présence d'Hermione aux deux amants qui cessèrent alors toute activité, ayant la décence de se couvrir. Draco parut émerger d'un rêve – d'un cauchemar, selon Hermione et tenta vainement :

« - Hermione ! Attends ! Je peux tout t'expliquer ! »

Hermione reculait, la lumière dans ses yeux s'éteignant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle ferma la porte au passage, croisant une dernière fois, le regard de Draco. Quand la porte fut fermée, la jeune elfe ne put tenir le coup.

Elle s'enfuit en courant de cet endroit, de l'endroit qu'elle détesterait à jamais, du lieu où elle ne remettrait jamais les pieds.

Elle courut, courut jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, les larmes aux yeux, sans se soucier des gens qui l'interpellaient sur son passage… en vain… Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle heurta la rambarde de sécurité en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Elle jeta son regard en bas et se dit qu'elle devait en finir, là, maintenant. Alors qu'elle se penchait de plus en plus, comme attirée par le vide, un vent violent se leva brusquement, la faisant trébucher en arrière et l'éloignant de la rambarde. Elle tomba sur ses fesses et pleura. Elle se vida de toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle sanglota toute la nuit, mêlant son cri de détresse à ceux des loups de la forêt.

Epuisée, elle s'endormit jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour.

Ne voulant parler à personne, elle décida d'aller se ressourcer. Décision radicale mais nécessaire.

Elle se transforma : deux paires d'ailes blanches apparurent dans son dos. Et elle s'envola.

…

Elle ne savait pas quand elle allait revenir…

…

Elle ne savait même pas si elle allait revenir…

…

Elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait revenir…

Ne jetant aucun regard en arrière, elle franchit les deux barrières sans aucune difficulté et s'en alla, jusqu'à disparaître à l'horizon.

Note de l'auteur : pfffiiiouuu ! Eh ben dites donc ! On peut dire que j'ai mis du temps à le recopier celui-là ! Oui. En fait j'ai déjà écrit la suite de cette histoire… sur feuille ! lol --° Je vous explique : si je vais sur mon ordi, je vais obligatoirement sur Internet et là, j'y passe plusieurs heures ! Et comme les examens approchent… aïe aïe aïe ! Mais bon là voilà un chapitre rien que pou vous ! Je ne pense pas mettre la suite avant mes exams'… Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps…

Mais promis juré, parole de Cyrwenne, vous aurez la suite vers la deuxième moitié de Juin – fin Juin !

Note de l'auteur 2 : Et voilà une nouvelle étape de la vie d'Hermione. Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à cette suite ? Dites moi tout, s'il vous plaît ! Vos avis, conseils, critiques… J'en tiendrai compte quand je relirai mes notes. Bisous ! - !


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre n°8 :

En quelques battements d'ailes, elle arriva à une arche que seuls les elfes étaient autorisés à voir. Elle semblait faite de cristal et reflétait la lumière telle une eau pure. Quelques signes balistiques ornaient la partie droite de l'arche. Elle s'en approcha d'un pas léger et les effleura tous dans un ordre bien précis.

L'arche était, en réalité, une sorte de portail sur les sources pures, non souillées par la folie de l'Homme.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'introduire la séquence de codes, sans regarder derrière elle, toujours munie de sa paire d'ailes, elle franchit le portail, d'un pas résolu et d'un air triste.

Le lieu dans lequel elle arriva était magnifique. Elle ne trouvait pas de mot pour le décrire. Tout rayonnait d'une aura chaleureuse. Tout était si clair, lumineux mais pas au point d'en être aveuglant. Elle se sentit tout de suite dans un cocon, protégée du monde extérieur.

Quelques animaux s'abreuvaient dans l'eau d'un lac qu'amenait une cascade. A son approche ils ne s'enfuirent pas. Au contraire ils vinrent à sa rencontre, en quête de caresses.

Elle aimait cet endroit : elle aimait et se sentait aimée en retour. Elle ne se voyait le quitter… du moins le croyait-elle.

Chaque heure écoulée en ce lieu était un instant de bonheur pur. Elle nageait avec les habitants du Lac, gambadait dans la forêt avec les loups.

Alors qu'elle écoutait le concerto que donnaient les oiseaux spécialement pour elle, une licorne vint interrompre le concert. Elle poussa doucement Hermione du bout du museau et lui fit signe de la suivre.

L'animal enchanteur la conduisit au lac. Une fois arrivés, elle toucha la surface de l'eau avec sa corne et recula prudemment.

Hermione, curieuse, s'approcha de l'eau et s'y pencha.

Les visages d'Harry et de Ron, rongés d'inquiétude apparurent. Ils semblaient être dans la Grande Salle et parlaient.

« - Je ne crois pas Malfoy une seule seconde, déclara Ron.

- Moi non plus, avoua Harry. En plus il y a cette Ashley des Poufsouffles qui lui tourne autour. Je n'aime pas ça.

- Mais où est-ce qu'elle est ? répéta une nouvelle fois Ron.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle soit dans sa chambre comme l'a dit Malfoy. J'ai regardé la carte et elle ne se trouve nulle part dans Poudlard, dit Harry.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait avertir MacGonagall ? interrogea Ron.

- Attendons jusqu'à demain matin, proposa Harry. Si on ne la voit pas au petit-déj', on ira prévenir MacGonagall. Qui sait ? Elle est peut-être allée faire un tour et elle reviendra dans la soirée. »

_Harry ! Ron ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Je ne dois pas les abandonner !_

Elle prit sa décision. Elle remercia chaleureusement les créatures de la source. Une créature de l'eau se dressa et lui dit :

« Tu pourras revenir quand tu voudras… étoile brillante du matin ! »

Elle partit, franchissant le portail. Une fois passée, elle transplana juste devant la barrière de protection de Poudlard et la franchit sans problème. S'apercevant de justesse qu'elle avait oublié de ranger ses ailes, elle les fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts. Et c'est d'un pas rapide qu'elle traversa le parc, se dirigeant vers le Château. Le pas se fit de plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à courir. Elle courut à travers les couloirs. Il était plus de minuit. Des gouttes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

Elle prononça le mot de passe et le tableau fut bien obligé de la laisser passer. Elle s'engouffra dans la salle commune des Lions. Elle y trouva Harry et Ron assis sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, avec Ginny adossée contre les jambes d'Harry. Tous les trois somnolaient. Sans pouvoir arrêter les gouttes d'eau salée qui roulaient de plus en plus vite sur ses joues, elle se précipita dans les bras de Ron et d'Harry.

Harry fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits :

« - Hermione ? On s'est beaucoup inquiétés à ton sujet ! Où t'étais ? On t'a cherché partout ! … Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ?

Ginny gardait le silence, se doutant que cela avait un rapport avec Draco. Elle attendait juste qu'Hermione se confie d'elle-même.

- Pardon ! Pardon… Pardon, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis désolée de vous avoir abandonné.

- On n'a rien à te reprocher si ce n'est le fait que tu pleures, dit doucement Ron, d'une délicatesse qui étonna Harry et Ginny.

Ron répliqua :

- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? Je ne suis pas totalement rustre comme certaines et certains le pensent !

Cette réplique fit sourire Hermione à travers ses larmes. Et elle leur raconta sa découverte, la trahison de Malfoy, pourquoi elle s'était enfuie. Elle débitait des flots de paroles sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il fallait que ça sorte. Elle ne pouvait plus garder ça pour elle-même.

Ron était devenu rouge et semblait sur le point d'exploser. Harry était dans le même état mais se contenait, s'efforçant de rester calme ; ce qui donnait un spectacle plutôt comique. Ginny, quant à elle, prit Hermione dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'elle était un milliard de fois trop bien pour cette fouine, que la douleur s'atténuerait avec le temps, que si elle voulait, elle se proposait de lui faire subir mille morts avec Ron et Harry et que s'il lui prenait l'envie soudaine de parler avec quelqu'un, ils étaient là.

Elle les remercia d'un sourire chaleureux. Ron proposa qu'ils dorment tous dans le dortoir des garçons, puisque Seamus, Neville et Dean n'étaient pas restés à Poudlard pour les vacances.

Ils rapprochèrent les lits d'un coup de baguette magique et ils se couchèrent, Hermione dormant entre Ron et Harry, Ginny blottie contre Harry qui l'enlaçait d'un bras.

Mais Hermione ne dormit pas. Elle resta un moment, éveillée, se répétant qu'elle était la fille la plus chanceuse de la Terre d'avoir des amis aussi fidèles.

… Ainsi c'étaient les vacances de Noël. Elle aurait juré qu'il s'était passé plus de temps. Il allait falloir travailler dur pour développer ses pouvoirs. Elle ne pensa pas à Draco. Elle ne se demanda pas où il était, ni s'il était resté à Poudlard. Elle n'imagina pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur sans rêve.

Le lendemain, Hermione fut étonnée qu'autant d'élèves soient restés à Poudlard pour ces vacances. Ce fut Ginny qui lui rappela qu'un bal de Noël avait été prévu par la directrice et qu'apparemment ses amis d'Halloween allaient revenir. Cette nouvelle la ramena à la dure réalité : Voldemort, aidé d'une entité maléfique, allait les attaquer dans quelques jours et elle devait absolument s'entraîner. Ils avaient averti MacGonagall bien entendu. Et comme l'avait prévu Hermione, la directrice s'était fortement opposée à ce que trois adolescents aillent risquer leurs vies, s'assurant une mort certaine. Mais ils usèrent de tant et tant d'arguments, insistèrent tellement, qu'elle finit par céder, la mort dans l'âme. Elle obtint d'eux de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

Hermione travailla avec acharnement autant pour éviter Malfoy que pour être prête pour le jour J. Elle et Ron entraînaient Harry tous les soirs, mimant tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables, exécutant des duels. Au fil des jours, Harry maîtrisait de plus en plus de sortilèges.

Quelques jours avant le bal de Noël, Hermione lui demanda après l'entraînement, tout en buvant le chocolat chaud que leur avait apporté Dobby :

« - Harry… Tu te rappelles de l'histoire des Horcruxes ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Voldemort a sectionné son âme en plusieurs parties et les a enfermées dans divers objets pour avoir plus de puissance. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Elle hocha la tête, secouant ses cheveux et s'expliqua :

- J'ai réfléchi. D'après vous, pourquoi Voldemort veut-il tant mettre la main sur Poudlard ?

- Pour former de futurs mangemorts ? proposa Ron qui avait réussi récemment à contrôler son frisson quand il entendait le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Oui, mais pas seulement, répondit-elle.

- Retrouver quelque chose qu'il aurait laissé derrière lui… Quelque chose de très important ? suggéra Harry, contemplant vaguement sa tasse.

- Tu es sur la bonne voie, Harry, l'encouragea-t-elle en souriant.

Soudain Harry percuta.

- Mais oui ! Voldemort a caché les Horcruxes dans le seul endroit où on n'aura pas l'idée de chercher, tellement c'est évident : Poudlard ! C'est pour ça qu'il veut récupérer Poudlard, même après la mort de Dumbledore ! s'écria Harry.

- Ouais, c'est bien beau tout ça. Mais je vous rappelle qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le jour J. On n'aura jamais assez de temps pour fouiller tout le château, surtout s'il est rempli de passages secrets, remarqua ironiquement Ron.

- Ron, Ron, Ron. Tu sembles oublier que tu es un sorcier, se moqua gentiment Hermione en agitant sa baguette. Et ce que je vais faire va te paraître horriblement simple.

Elle fit un geste ample de la main et s'écria tout en se concentrant : _Accio Horcruxes !_

Rien ne se produisit… du moins à première vue. Ron allait commencer à se moquer quand quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte. Curieux, il alla ouvrir et les objets se précipitèrent dans la salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Hermione et flottèrent dans les airs, tournant en cercle devant Hermione. Harry y reconnut entre autres, le coffret de Rowena Serdaigle. Hermione lui sourit en lui disant :

« - A toi l'honneur, Harry !

- Mais avec quoi je les détruis ? Je veux dire avec quel sort je les détruis ? interrogea-t-il.

- Mmmmh… Surtout pas avec de la magie puisqu'ils en sont remplis… Eh bien… Essayons la méthode traditionnelle, proposa-t-elle.

- Ouais… Sauf que tu oublies un détail : Dumbledore, lui, s'en est sorti avec une main en moins, objecta Harry en croisant les bras.

- Tu as raison. Je vois bien une autre solution mais cela demandera un peu de temps et c'est assez risqué.

- Et c'est quoi ? voulut savoir Ron, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

- Envoyer les Horcruxes dans les Limbes.

- Dans les Limbes ? s'écria Ron.

- Et ils ne risquent pas de revenir ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Théoriquement non.

- « Théoriquement non » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ron, d'une voix légèrement ironique.

- Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire, Ron ! T'écoutes les cours d'Histoire de la Magie ? Non. Bon, autrefois, le chef des démons a passé un pacte, suite à une guerre, la guerre des trois peuples. Tout ce qu'il accepte de faire passer n'ont plus le droit de revenir à la surface.

- D'accord… Mais comment on les envoie là-bas, ces choses ?

- Tout d'abord, toi et Ron, vous allez m'aider à tracer ce pentacle. Il faut que le cercle soit assez grand pour nous contenir tous les trois, commença Hermione en leur montrant le pentacle en question.

- Euh… Je ne pourrais rester dehors ? Parce que… les démons et moi, ça fait l'infini, intervint Ron en la coupant.

- Non, Ron, tu ne peux pas rester dehors. T'as écouté ce que Fltiwick a dit ? Si tu n'es pas à l'intérieur du centre du pentacle, tu seras immédiatement capturé par le démon et tu seras automatiquement son esclave à jamais. Tu pourrais tous nous mettre en danger. Il pourrait se servir de toi pour tous nous piéger. Alors tu prends ce bout de craie et tu m'aides à dessiner ce fichu pentacle ! s'écria Hermione, exaspérée. Ah ! Autre chose : on doit se tenir par la main. Chacun doit avoir chacune de ses deux mains liées avec celle de l'autre. Vous n'intervenez pas. Vous me laissez parler. Et surtout quoiqu'il arrive, ne lâchez pas vos mains ! »

Ils tracèrent le pentacle et s'assirent au centre. Les Horcruxes tournoyaient toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes, tels des ombres menaçantes. Ils se tinrent par les mains et Hermione invoqua le maître des Limbes. Une fenêtre de la taille d'un homme apparut, découvrant une silhouette. On aurait d'ailleurs très bien pu prendre cette dernière pour un homme si ce n'étaient ses énormes cornes qui montaient vers le haut, sa queue fourchue qui se balançait tel le pendule d'une horloge et son teint écarlate.

Une soubrette se tenait à côté de lui, lui tendant un cigare. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs lisses qui descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle n'était vêtue qu'en tout et pour tout de ses sous-vêtements avec un tablier noir par-dessus, portant des talons aiguilles.

Une étrange ceinture noire entourait son cou, telle une chienne. Quand elle se retourna, ils purent voir un tatouage en forme de flamme orner son épaule droite.

Ron, hypnotisé, voulut se lever, traverser la fenêtre bidimensionnelle et rejoindre la soubrette pour lui prodiguer mille et une caresses.

Heureusement, Hermione et Harry le retinrent à temps. Hermione siffla :

« - Ron, un jour, ton ignorance te perdra ! T'as pas vu son tatouage ? C'est une vamp' ! Au moment même où tu l'auras touché, toi un humain, tu seras brûlé éternellement de l'intérieur ! Alors tu restes assis et garde tes mains liées aux nôtres !

- Hu hu hu hu… Mais que vois-je ? Trois petits morveux qui s'amusent à m'invoquer ? se moqua le démon tout en dégustant son cigare. Quel est votre but ?

- Prends ces objets avec toi et emprisonne-les au plus profond de ton royaume.

- Mmmh… Des horcruxes… Ca fait si longtemps que je n'en ai vus… Mortels, je ne fais jamais rien sans avoir quelque chose en retour. Que m'offrez-vous ?

- Que veux-tu ? demanda Hermione, impassible.

- Que dirais-tu de remplacer Carolina ? Cela fait 500 ans qu'elle me sert… et j'avoue que je commence à m'en lasser, proposa-t-il, affalé sur son fauteuil.

- Si j'ai bien entendu, vous me proposez à moi, une elfe, de devenir votre esclave pendant 400 ans, de vous obéir au doigt et à l'œil pendant 400 ans dans une tenue qui ferait pâlir la fille de trottoir la plus dévergondée, de transformer une elfe en vamp ? résuma Hermione d'une voix dangereusement calme. Auriez-vous oublié le pacte, Balthazar ?

- Je vois que tu connais bien ton histoire, jeune fille. Mais tu oublies un point : ce pacte ne concerne pas les humains !

- Je suis née à l'heure de la croisée des chemins, à la fin du deuxième mois de l'été, en l'an 1000. Je suis la fille du roi Aiedail, souverain de tous les peuples elfes, et de la reine Llilandril, descendrant du chef Seborn avec qui vous avez passé le pacte ! Et vous osez me traiter d'humaine ! s'enflamma-t-elle, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux.

Une aura de puissance s'échappa d'elle, touchant le démon.

- M… Mais… Mais c'est impossible. Les elfes ont quitté ce monde depuis plus de 2000 ans, fit le démon en reprenant contenance.

- Je ne vous dois pas d'explications. Je vous ai invoqué pour que vous enfermiez ces objets dans votre royaume et que vous ne les laissiez sortir sous aucun prétexte. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que tu as été trahi. Beleth est de nouveau en liberté. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il cherche ta destruction.

- D'accord, céda Balthazar après l'avoir sondée. J'enfermerai ces objets.

- Jure-le sur le Grand Livre des Démons.

Il tressaillit. Visiblement c'était important. Il s'exécuta.

- Ce fut un plaisir de traiter avec vous cher Balthazar. Alakazam ! »

Et la fenêtre disparut comme elle était venue. Ils sortirent tous les trois du pentacle, s'affalant sur le canapé. Dobby apparut et s'empressa de l'effacer.

S'apercevant de l'heure tardive, le couvre-feu étant largement dépassé, Hermione raccompagna Harry et Ron à leur salle commune. Arrivés là, elle leur assura que Malfoy devait sûrement dormir, que oui, ça allait, et que non, elle ne voulait pas dormir dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle leur souhaita à tous les deux une bonne nuit et se dirigea à grands pas vers les appartements des préfets en chef.

Alors que quelques semaines plus tôt, elle l'avait bénie, désormais elle maudissait la personne qui avait eu l'idée d'appartements communs des préfets en chef. Son cœur ne supporterait pas de voir le garçon qui lui avait pris son cœur pour ensuite le déchirer devant elle, en mille morceaux.

Elle pria pour qu'il ne soit pas dans la salle commune, et surtout pas avec l'autre pouffe. Apparemment sa prière ne fut pas exaucée. C'était là bien la preuve que Dieu ne s'intéressait pas aux hommes non ?

En effet, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, elle le trouva assis sur un fauteuil, à côté de la cheminée, dormant.

Il ressemblait à un ange. Merlin, comment pouvait-on être aussi méchant en ressemblant autant à un ange ? Sans un bruit, elle rentra dans sa chambre. Elle hésita un moment avant d'aller le recouvrir d'une couverture. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, il s'agita dans son sommeil :

« - Hermione ! Non ! Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie ! Je t'aime ! »

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione qui lui répondit :

« -Il faudra plus que des mots pour me convainvre, Draco Malefoy ».

La larme tomba sur la main de Draco. Et quand ce dernier se réveilla à cause d'une étrange humidité sur sa main, Hermione avait déjà disparue dans sa chambre. Il aperçut la goutte d'eau sur sa main, immobile, telle une bille de cristal.

Note de l'auteur : Hé hé ! Ca y est ! Les exams c'est fini ! Maintenant c'est party party party ! - ! hi hi hi ! Alors voilà comme promis le chapitre suivant, après les exams ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre n°9 :

Les jours passèrent rapidement ; chaque habitant du château, excepté le cher Trio de Gryffondor, vivant leur vie, inconscient du danger qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient. Tout le monde était nerveux, excité à l'approche du bal de Noël ; particulièrement les filles. Hermione souriait avec bienveillance, face à toute cette agitation.

Ses amis étant déjà nerveux, elle s'efforça de paraître calme et posée. Elle avait régulièrement reçu des hiboux de Draco : un le matin, un le midi et un le soir. Mais elle n'avait pas ouvert les lettres mais elle ne les avait pas jetées pour autant.Chaque lettre était accompagnée d'une fleur. Au début, elle les avait mises dans un vase. Mais au fur et à mesure, le vas s'était fait trop petit. Et elle avait ainsi commencé à porter les fleurs. Elle les mettait dans ses cheveux, sur sa chemise, et même sur son sac.

Draco de son côté, hésitait à désespérer ou à espérer, de la voir agir ainsi.

Le soir du bal de Noël, alors qu'Hermione était en train d'affûter sa lame et de vérifier que tout son armement était en bon état de marche, Ginny était allée chercher une amie chez les Poufsouffles. Alors qu'elle attendait, Ashley sortit de la salle commune, accompagnée de deux autres filles. Celle-ci disait :

« - J'ai enfin eu quelque chose avant cette miss parfaite de Granger ! Comment je ne peux pas la voir cette fille ! Toujours en train de lever la main, de faire du lèche-cul aux profs ! Rhoo, et puis ses airs supérieurs et de sainte nitouche !

- Mais comment t'as fait pour coucher avec Malefoy ? Apparemment ils étaient amoureux tous les deux, non ? interrogea une des deux filles qui la suivaient.

- Tu te rappelles les chocolats fabriqués avec des filtres d'amour que Romilda Vane, de Gryffondor, avait essayé de faire avaler à Harry ? Je m'en suis également procurée. Mais purée, j'ai dû lui en faire avaler un bonne dizaine avant qu'il ne pense plus qu'à me sauter dessus. Et encore ça n'a duré qu'une heure. Mais quelle heure ! Bref je l'ai pétrifié au détour d'un couloir et lui ai fait avaler de force les chocolats.

- Et alors ? Raconte-nous ! Comment c'était ? demanda l'autre fille avec impatience.

- Franchement, Draco Malefoy est trop un bon coup ! Il fait honneur à sa réputation. Je dirais même plus que c'est une affaire en or. Ca a duré une heure et j'ai dû avoir au moins cinq orgasmes ! Il te fait prendre ton pied, mais à un rythme de malade ! Je ne suis pas montée au septième ciel avec lui mais plutôt au quatorzième ! Pffiouu ! J'en ai encore un peu mal au ventre ! s'extasia Ashley. »

Les trois filles s'éloignèrent en riant, ne remarquant pas la présence de Ginny, qui fulminait de rage.

_Comment ces… grrrrrrrrr… Il n'existe pas de mots assez péjoratifs pour les décrire tellement elles étaient horribles !_

Elle devait en parler à Hermione ! Et le plus tôt possible ! Elle s'excusa auprès de son amie et se précipita vers les appartements des préfets en chef. Quand elle se planta devant le tableau, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe ! Par Merlin, comment elle allait faire maintenant ! C'était trop important pour qu'elle attende ! Ainsi elle sortit tous les mots de passe inimaginables et finit par s'énerver.

« - Putain de merde de tableau ! Tu vas t'ouvrir oui !

- Oui, c'est le bon mot de passe, fit le tableau en s'ouvrant. »

La jeune rouquine écarquilla les yeux. Décidemment, ils n'avaient vraiment plus d'idée pour choisir les mots de passe ! Elle pénétra dans la salle commune, ne regardant que vaguement la décoration. Elle se dirigea directement dans la chambre de préfète en chef. Elle entra sans frapper.

Hermione, surprise, fit disparaître toutes les armes qui l'entouraient mais pas assez rapidement : Ginny les avait déjà vues et elle en restait bouche bée.

« - Mais… Hermione… Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ça ?

- Ferme la porte d'abord s'il te plaît, demanda la préfète.

Ginny s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Ne me dis pas que… que tu te prépares à aller en guerre, bégaya la jeune rouquine.

- Très bien. Je ne te le dis pas, fit Hermione en reprenant l'épée qu'elle était en train de vérifier.

- Hermione ! s'écria Ginny.

- Ecoute, Ginny. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. C'est ce soir ou jamais. Si on attend encore plus longtemps, Poudlard deviendra un collège de magie noire !

- Mais tu aurais pu prévenir ! s'exclama Ginny, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu me vois, débarquer dans la Grande Salle et annoncer à tout le monde : Oh ! J'ai oublié de vous dire ! Toute l'armée de Voldemort va débarquer à Poudlard ! Alors profitez-en bien parce qu'il ne vous reste que quelques jours à vivre ? railla-t-elle.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, dit Ginny. Tu aurais pu me le dire à moi.

Hermione soupira.

- Seules les personnes participant à mon plan sont au courant. Désolée Ginny mais ton frère s'est formellement opposé à ce que tu participes. Ne le répète à personne !

- Promis mais je veux vous aider ! s'écria Ginny.

- C'est trop tard, Ginny.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Bon sang ! Tu te rends compte de ce que je vais faire ! J'envoie Harry au devant de la mort ! Vos vies, sa vie, reposent entre mes mains ! Parce que même avec mon plan de secours, si Voldemort n'est pas anéanti, il retrouvera Poudlard un jour… Et si je ne réussissais pas ? Et si Harry et tout le monde mourraient par ma faute ? craqua Hermione, des larmes roulant sur ses jolies joues.

- Hermione… Tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de Poudlard, si ce n'est plus. On sait tous que tu es capable de le faire ! Tout le monde le sait !

- Et si vous aviez tort ? renifla Hermione.

- Non, non. La bonne question à se poser est : si on avait raison ? Maintenant prépare-toi. Ils n'attendent plus que toi. »

Elle remercia Ginny en l'enlaçant. Elle alla derrière le paravent pendant que Ginny l'attendait. Elle enlevait ses vêtements quand Ginny prit la parole :

« - Dis, Hermione… Tu sais, Draco…

- Ginny. Tu sais bien ce qu'il m'a fait. Je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur ça.

- Bah justement. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait te faire changer d'avis, fit la rouquine en jouant machinalement avec une balle trouvée sur le bureau.

- Ah ? Et quoi donc ? demanda Hermione, curieuse, fourrant ses armes dans sa Changeline©.

- D'ailleurs c'est la raison de ma visite. Tu te doutes bien que jamais je…

- Ginny ? Et si tu en venais aux faits ? la coupa Hermione.

- Draco n'a pas couché volontairement avec Ashley, balança Ginny, très vite.

- Quoi ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que je les ai vus de mes yeux et il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un Imperium que je sache ! s'énerva Hermione.

- Je l'ai entendu dire de la bouche d'Ashley, elle-même. Tu te souviens des chocolats spéciaux que Romilda Vane a essayé de faire manger à Harry ? Eh bien, Ashley s'en est aussi procuré. Elle a pétrifié Draco au détour d'un couloir et lui en a fait manger de force.

- Oui, mais… même malgré ça, si elle lui en a fait manger un, il a succombé. Donc finalement, il ne tenait pas autant que cela à moi, coupa-t-elle en sortant de derrière le paravent.

Elle se dirigea vers sa commode.

- Faux. Ashley a dû lui en faire avaler dix – et je dis bien dix – avant qu'il ne succombe et encore elle a dit que cela n'avait duré qu'une heure. Dois-je te rappeler que dix chocolats c'est la très forte dose ? Avec 5 chocolats, le moldu Hitler aurait épousé sur le champ une juive polonaise.

Il y eut un silence. Ginny reprit alors qu'Hermione se préparait à sortir :

- Alors que comptes-tu faire ?

- Aller à ce bal, donner tout ce que j'ai et aller combattre. Si j'en ressors vivante, je… je ne sais pas. Même en sachant ça… Non ! Il faut que je me le sorte de la tête ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! déclara-t-elle sur un ton plus ferme.

- Au contraire, tu vas aller droit au devant d'une bataille dont tu ne… ne… ressortiras peut-être pas… indemne, commença à sangloter Ginny quand elle envisagea la chose.

- Ginny… Je te promets qu'Harry en ressortira indemne. C'est une promesse faite de sœur à sœur, promit Hermione.

Ginny renifla. Hermione reprit fermement :

- Bon maintenant tu sèches tes larmes. Tu dois faire tourner la tête à mon meilleur ami. »

Sur ce elle sortit de la chambre, suivie de Ginny, impuissante. Alors qu'elles marchaient, la préfète en chef réalisa quelque chose et se retourna vers Ginny.

« - Ginny. Tu dois me promettre que tu ne sortiras pas du château, ce soir.

- D'accord, marmonna Ginny en détournant les yeux.

- Ginevra Weasley ! gronda Hermione.

- Ouais ! C'est bon ! Ca va ! Je te le promets ! grogna Ginny en la regardant.

- Merci, dit Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Et elles arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle, bras dessus dessous ; l'une se préparant mentalement à la guerre et l'autre se reprenant, décidant de faire passer la meilleure soirée possible à l'élu de son cœur. Elles se séparèrent, Ginny rejoignant Harry et Ron, Hermione rejoignant ses amis.

« - Bon écoutez. Ce soir, il faut que vous donniez tout ce que vous avez dans les tripes. Elle doit être tellement bonne que personne n'ait envie de quitter la salle. C'est d'une importance « vitale ».

- Mouais… fit Joey en mâchonnant son chewing-gum. Mais faut que tu participes aussi. Par exemple, l'ouverture, quelques chansons par-ci, par-là… oh ! Et puis le final aussi !

- Désolée les gars ! Je peux vous faire l'ouverture et une chanson maxi. Je ne peux pas assurer plus.

- Ouais. Ca marche quand même, fit Vince. »

Ils se firent tous ensemble un check sis/bro sonnant comme un adieu. Ils se placèrent sur scène, Joey à son ordinateur et les autres à leurs places respectives sur scène ; Hermione chantant et les autres l'accompagnant de leur danse.

_I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself  
_

Elle repéra Draco qui buvait un verre, accoudé au bar, le regard dans le vide.

_  
'Cause I didn't know you  
'Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling now_

C'est avec un froncement de sourcils qu'elle vit Ashley s'approcher de Draco, habillée d'une tenue qui laissait plus voir qu'entrevoir toutes ses formes tellement elle était transparente.

_  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
We belong together _

Refrain:  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody there  
We belong together

I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things

Elle allait lui jeter un sort discrètement quand elle vit Draco la repousser sans ménagement, lui disant – si elle savait bien lire sur les lèvres – de " retourner sur son trottoir"._  
_

_Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby  
au Refrain, x2_

_®©We belong together, Mariah Carey®©_

La chanson se finit et un hurlement de loup se fit entendre.

_Plus que quelques dizaines de kilomètres et ils seront là…_ songea-t-elle. _Cela leur prendra environ une demi-heure s'ils évitent les pièges. J'ai encore un peu de temps. Je vais aller prévenir Ron et Harry._

Elle descendit de la scène par le petit escalier et les rechercha, essayant de repérer leur aura. Elle les retrouva assis autour d'une table avec Ginny, Luna et Neville. Elle contempla quelques petites secondes le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Harry enlaçait amoureusement Ginny. Il s'était visiblement fait une raison. Ron riait aux blagues de Luna, Neville se joignant à eux. Une table d'amis… Voilà le spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Se résignant à briser quelques instants ce tableau, elle s'approcha d'eux. Ron et Harry bondirent de leurs chaises quand ils l'aperçurent, pensant que c'était le moment.

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et elle les éloigna dans un coin de la salle.

Craignant qu'une personne ne les écoute, elle communiqua avec eux par télépathie.

« - C'est moi Hermione. Chut ! Ne parlez pas ! Pensez juste vos réponses.

- Hermione ? C'est le moment d'y aller ? demanda Ron.

- Non. Je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques dizaines de kilomètres. Dès que j'éteindrai les lumières, ce sera l'heure.

- Et Ginny ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Elle est au courant. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui ai fait promettre qu'elle ne quittera pas le château, le rassura Hermione. Bon allez, haut les cœurs ! Cette soirée sera la meilleure qu'on passera !

Ils firent un mouvement pour retourner vers leur table. Hermione retint Harry par la manche, laissant Ron se diriger vers la table.

Elle lui dit dans sa tête :

« - Harry… Tu aimes vraiment Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle voulait s'en assurer car en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis faire autant d'efforts pour paraître calme et joyeux, elle avait pris sa décision, une importante décision.

- Bien sûr que je l'aime ! s'exclama mentalement Harry.

- Ce que je veux dire… A quel point l'aimes-tu ? insista Hermione.

- Voyons… Je vais essayer de te le faire ressentir, réfléchit Harry.

Hermione vit défiler dans sa tête toutes les fois depuis l'année dernière où il partageait un moment avec Ginny. Elle put ressentir ce qu'il ressentait à chacun de ses moments. Chaleur, joie, bien-être… Tout ça à la fois. Elle fut rassurée. Elle n'allait pas faire ce qu'elle allait faire pour rien.

- Harry. J'aurais besoin d'un peu de ton sang.

- Mon sang ! Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna Harry.

- Si tu étais vraiment mon meilleur ami, tu n'aurais pas à me poser cette question, fit Hermione.

- Bon… D'accord, céda Harry en relevant sa manche.

- Ca risque de piquer un peu, prévint Hermione en plaçant ses mains au dessus de son bras. »

Il haussa les épaules. Elle se concentra et une petite boule rouge apparut, se développant de plus en plus. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint la taille d'une balle de tennis, Hermione arrêta le processus. Elle enferma la boule de sang dans une fiole et donna un énorme bout de chocolat à Harry. Elle remercia celui-ci, le serrant dans ses bras :

« - Harry James Potter, sache qu'où que je sois, quoiqu'il m'arrive, je serais toujours près de toi. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais puisque je serais là.

Elle posa une main à l'endroit du cœur.

- Je le sais, répondit-il, les yeux brillants, sentant que c'était comme un adieu.

- Va. Elle t'attend… la femme de ta vie, fit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Hermione… murmura-t-il en la regardant se mêler à la foule. »

Elle se cacha dans un autre recoin sombre de la salle. Après s'être assurée que personne ne la regardait, elle s'inocula le sang d'Harry dans les veines. Elle essaya de retenir son hurlement de douleur mais ne put empêcher un petit cri s'échapper de ses lèvres. Heureusement pour elle, il passa inaperçu. Le sang elfique et le sang humain ne faisaient pas forcément bon ménage.

Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui brûlait les veines, une par une. Elle laissa tomber la fiole qui éclata en mille morceaux au sol.

La douleur s'atténua rapidement. Avantage elfe : un elfe devenait bien vite insensible à la douleur physique.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de ramasser les éclats de la fiole. Elle se contenta de s'en aller. Dès qu'elle fut sur la piste de danse, elle sut que c'étaient ses dernières danses.

Elle dansa, dansa sans jamais se fatiguer, enchaînant pas sur pas. Elle virevoltait, ondulait telle une danseuse du désert. C' était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle se libérait de ses obligations.

Kiara, Vince, Joey, Pete, Dawson, avaient senti qu'ils n'allaient sans doute pas la revoir pendant un bon bout de temps. Ils ne se doutaient pas à quel point ils avaient raison. Ils faisaient tous de leur mieux pour satisfaire la demande de leur amie. Ils leur devaient tous au moins ça. Après tout, elle les avait tous aidés à un moment ou à un autre de leur vie.

Kiara et Vince avaient été plongés dans la drogue, il y a plusieurs années avant. Ils avaient été dépendants d'héroïne et de cocaïne pendant plusieurs années ; tellement dépendants que l'une n'avait pas hésité à faire les trottoirs pour avoir sa dose de drogue journalière et l'autre avait frappé sans pitié les plus faibles que lui pour leur prendre leur argent. Ils avaient été à la rue depuis longtemps. Le soir, ils squattaient les parcs ou se réchauffaient dans le métro.

Un soir, on ne sut jamais comment, Hermione était apparue devant eux dans le métro, un parapluie. Au début, ils l'avaient prise pour une tarée se baladant avec un parapluie ouvert dans un milieu couvert. Mais elle avait très vite gagné leur confiance et les avait sortis de la misère. Elle leur avait offert une nouvelle vie. Elle leur avait offert un toit, un job, bien sûr à condition qu'ils ne fussent plus mêlés à tout ce qui touche la drogue.

Bien sûr, au début, ça n'avait pas été facile. Mais ils avaient pris la décision de conserver cette nouvelle vie qui leur était offerte. Ils étaient allés dans un centre de désintoxication.

Mais finalement, on ne sut jamais comment Hermione s'y était prise pour sauver ces deux drogués.

Quant à Joey, c'était une toute autre histoire. Un soir, il était allé sur le toit d'un immeuble, bien décidé à en finir. Il était sur le point de se jeter dans le vide quand Hermione était apparue, toujours munie de son parapluie, assise à côté de lui sur le rebord. Ils avaient parlé. Joey lui avait confié qu'il avait été banni du monde des sorciers pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis et que sa petite amie venait de le mettre à la porte de chez lui. Elle l'avait aidé, soutenu, écouté, conseillé et cela, sans même qu'il ne lui demanda quoique ce soit.

Pete et Vince étaient deux jeunes hommes de la cité, un peu pommés, faisant partis d'un gang réputé pour ses crimes. Ils avaient quitté leur gang, au péril de leur vie. Les membres du gang qui les appelaient encore «mon frère », les avaient frappés jusqu'au sang et les avaient laissés à moitié mort, au milieu d'ordures.

Hermione les avait trouvés « par hasard » et les avait emmenés à l'hôpital. Elle avait pris régulièrement de leurs nouvelles et encore une fois, les avait aidés à rebâtir une nouvelle vie honnête.

Oui, ils lui devaient tous au moins ça. Ils enchaînèrent sur leur nouvelle chanson intitulée « Animal City » (en fait c'est _Animal City, de Shakira)_

Elle adorait leur nouvelle chanson, littéralement. Elle dansait, virevoltait plus que jamais. Elle ne s'en lassait pas. Pourtant elle savait qu'à la fin de la chanson, elle devait partir… seule…

Elle l'avait décidé, au moment même où elle avait ressenti ce qu'Harry éprouvait pour Ginny. C'était bien plus qu'une simple amourette de collège… C'était de l'amour qu'Harry ressentait pour Ginny, le véritable amour… Elle voulait qu'ils aient des enfants, des petits-enfants, des arrières-petits-enfants ensemble et que ceux-ci grandissent dans un monde meilleur.

Elle ne voulait pas enlever Harry à Ginny. Oh ça non ! Elle en était incapable. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'elle L'avait demandé à Harry. Et elle ne regrettait pas son choix.

Elle savait depuis le début qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle y laissa la vie. Elle ne venait de le réaliser que très récemment et elle l'avait très bien pris. Si c'était pour sauver ce monde de la destruction, elle y était prête.

Elle releva brusquement la tête.

Ca y était… C'était l'heure : ils arrivaient. Elle se faufila à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, espérant qu'Harry et Ron ne l'aient pas vues.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sceller les grandes portes de Poudlard, après avoir aménagé le globe de telle sorte à ce qu'il s'active dès que les grandes portes fussent scellées, Harry, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent en courant, lui hurlant de les attendre.

Elle leur sourit tristement et leur dit : « Pardonnez-moi pour ce que je vais faire ». Une bourrasque violente les projeta au sol et Hermione scella les grandes portes.

Elle se retourna face au parc et ainsi aux grilles du château. Sa Changeline©® s'activa. Ses vêtements se transformèrent pour laisser place à une tenue de combat. Le parc était recouvert de neige blanche. Elle s'avança de quelques pas félins, sans laisser aucune trace derrière elle, si ce n'étaient que quelques edelweiss ici et là.

Une masse sombre et mouvante apparut aux grilles, grandissant de plus en plus, agglutinée à l'entrée du domaine du château.

L'ennemi était arrivé. Le combat allait pouvoir débuter.

Règle n°2 : Suivre son instinct.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Hellôô ! Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout recopié ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Aurais-je dû laisser Harry et Ron intervenir ? Si vous trouvez des incohérences, signalez-moi s'il vous plaît ! J'ai beau me relire, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Bref, laissez moi votre avis ! Bisous !

Note de l'auteur 2 : Quoi ? Vous avez réussi à lire jusqu'ici ? oÔ Bravo ! Félicitations ! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit ! lol ! Mais je pense que ce sont les paroles de la chanson qui ont pris le plus de place. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'aurais peut-être dû les enlever ? C'est peut-être chiant à lire non ? Laissez-moi votre avis ! Re-bisous !


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre n°10 :

Elle frappait, tranchait, tuait, décapitait, coupait tous les démons qui avaient le malheur de s'interposer entre elle et son adversaire.

Elle haletait… Il y en avait de plus en plus. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une hydre dont les têtes seraient les démons.

Une hydre… Chaque fois que l'on coupait une tête, deux autres apparaissaient. Pourtant… Ils avaient l'air si réel. Son sang s'écoulait de quelques coupures diverses sur ses bras.

Elle se décida. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle prononça très vite : « Que ces illusions disparaissent et que leur créateur apparaisse ! »

Pendant une seconde, elle crut que ça n'avait pas marché et était prête à continuer le combat. Mais les démons finirent par disparaître en un léger écran de fumée.

Quand l'écran de fumée se dissipa, elle vit le créateur de ces démons. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Et si elle en fut décontenancée, elle n'en laissa rien paraître (rappel : Règle n°1 : Ne jamais laisser entrevoir à l'ennemi ses sentiments, ses pensées ni son état d'esprit.).

Devant elle, se tenait Carolina. Hermione alias Arya railla :

« - Tiens, tiens. Apparemment jouer les soubrettes chez Balthazar ne te suffisait pas. Il fallait que tu viennes jouer dans la cour des grands. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus ? Il te paye plus ?

Carolina rougit encore plus si c'était possible sous son teint écarlate.

- Je n'ai jamais été au service de Balthazar. Mon unique maître est le grand Beleth. Je lui appartiens corps et âme. J'étais une espionne infiltrée à son compte. Je lui suis dévouée toute entière, persifla la vamp.

- Mmh ? Ah oui ? _Toute entière_, hein ? Mais à ton avis, qu'est-ce que ton cher Bibi va dire quand il verra une vidéo de toi et de son cher pote Balthy faire des galipettes sur son bureau ? Oh ! Et surtout quand tu lui déclares si adorablement ta… eh bien ta flamme – sans mauvais jeu de mots ? Mmh ? Je doute que manger la sucette de l'ennemi de son maître entre dans les compétences recommandées pour… une fille de mauvaises mœurs, si je puis dire, se moqua Hermione, en guérissant ses quelques coupures.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve, persifla la démone, son tatouage commençant à flamber.

- Que tu crois, que tu crois, minauda Hermione, un sourire en coin.

Elle claqua des doigts et une sorte d'hologramme apparut. On put voir défiler toutes les scènes torrides entre Balthazar et Carolina. Cette dernière blêmit jusqu'à en devenir rose. Elle implora :

- Maître ! Je vous jure que c'est faux. Cette vidéo est montée de toute pièce. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Balthazar ! Pour moi, il n'y a que vous ! Pitié ! Noooonnnnnn ! »

Des flammes apparurent autour d'elle. Son corps sembla toutes les absorber puis il explosa. Du corps hypnotique de la vamp, il ne restait plus rien.

Hermione fit apparaître des lunettes de soleil réfléchissantes dans ses mains et les enfila. Voldemort apparut avec son énorme serpent Nagini à ses côtés. S'il n'avait pas autant été répugné par la culture moldue, il aurait vu la faille dans son plan.

Le regard de Nagini se darda sur Hermione et se réfléchit aussitôt. Voldemort et Nagini en furent pétrifiés, touchés par leur ignorance.

D'un geste sec de la main, elle les écarte de devant elle. Elle chercha rapidement le démon.

_Ni à gauche, ni à droite, ni en haut, ni derrière…_ _Alors il ne peut être qu'en bas !_

Elle frappa la terre d'un violent coup de poing. La terre craqua, formant une crevasse où se trouvait le démon.

Ce dernier grandit jusqu'à atteindre la hauteur d'un immeuble à cinq étages. Sa voix puissante et grave résonna aux oreilles d'Hermione qui le regardait, la tête levée, impassible :

« - Hu hu hu… Mais qui vois-je ? Arya Aiedail, fille du roi Aiedail et de la reine Llilandril, héritière légitime de l'ensemble des peuples elfiques ! Alors comment vont tes parents, chère petite ?

- C'est à cause de vous que mon peuple est mort et que la race des dragons sont sur le point de s'éteindre, ragea Hermione. Ils se sont sacrifiés dans le but de vous anéantir. Mais au lieu de ça, vous avez juste été emprisonné dans une prison. Vous êtes une menace pour ce monde.

- Fu fu fu… Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, concéda Beleth. Qui sait ? Ma vision des choses n'est pas si horrible que tu le penses ; la destruction de ce monde pour la naissance d'un autre monde plus meilleur. Regarde autour de toi ! Ce monde est rempli de fourberies, d'avidité, d'envie, de jalousie ! Ce monde s'est auto-suicidé ! Joins-toi à moi !

- Me joindre à vous ? Vous proposez à une elfe, de surcroît de sang royal, de servir un démon ? Décidemment vous êtes bien tous les mêmes, vous les démons ! ricana Hermione. Je fais de même qu'avec Balthazar. Je refuse !

- Comme tu voudras ! s'écria Beleth, énervé qu'elle l'ait comparé à Balthazar. »

Il forma dans sa main une énorme boule d'énergie noire, destructrice. Et il la lança sur Hermione. La boule d'énergie atteignit sa cible, provoquant un séisme digne des plus grands tremblements de terre, accompagné d'un énorme et épais nuage blanc.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'intérieur du château, dans la Grande Salle, près du bar, un jeune homme, blond sortit de sa rêverie quand il reconnut la chanson qu'écrivait celle qu'il aimait, le jour où tout avait basculé. Il la revoyait encore, penchée sur sa feuille, assise à son bureau, dos à la fenêtre. Le soleil éclaircissait ses cheveux, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la comparer à un ange.

Mais comment lui expliquer que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il n'était plus tout à fait lui quand il l'a fait, qu'il avait été comme sorti hors de son corps et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire…

Il soupira. Hermione ne le croirait jamais une histoire aussi farfelue et pourtant vraie. Pourtant il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il balaya la salle du regard et ne la trouva pas. Il n'aperçut d'ailleurs pas Saint-Potter, ni la belette et sa sœur.

Mû par un très mauvais pressentiment, il se dirigea rapidement hors de la Grande Salle. Il trouva Harry, Ron et Ginny en train de s'acharner sur les grandes portes. Ron intervint en premier :

« - Ah non ! La fouine, si tu ramènes ta sale tronche pour nous emmerder, je te le dis tout de suite : va te faire mettre là où je pense par qui je pense !

- Ron ! protesta Ginny.

- Bah quoi ! J'ai le droit de dire ça ! Ce salaud a trompé Hermione et il se pointe comme de la mauvaise herbe. Et pour couronner le tout, cette putain de satanée de bordel de porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir alors qu'Hermione est sûrement en train de se faire tuer dehors par un fou furieux ! explosa Ron.

- Ah ! Bravo pour la discrétion, Ron ! Je te félicite ! railla Ginny, les bras croisés, tapant du pied. »

Soudain, une énorme secousse ébranla tout le château, durant plusieurs secondes.

Harry s'écria, tout en restant allongé par terre sur le ventre :

- Gi… Gin… Ginny… Arrête de… ta… ta… aaaaaa…. Taper … du pied !

- Harry ! Je te ferais remarquer que je suis allongée par terre et que je ne tape donc pas du pied ! s'énerva Ginny en hurlant.

Puis la secousse s'arrêta. Draco fut le premier à réagir. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait. Et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Un énorme monstre se tenait à une dizaine de mètres d'une montagne de glace hérissée de pics. Ne sachant comment il l'apercevait puisque la montagne se situait au moins à une trentaine de mètres, il vit Hermione, de dos, dans cette montagne.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il recula de la fenêtre. Il prit son élan et s'élança contre la porte en criant de toute son âme le véritable prénom de sa dulcinée : Arya.

Il ne savait pas comment il l'avait su. Ce prénom lui était juste imposé dans sa tête. Et il s'en fichait. Il voulait sauver Hermione, même si le prix à payer était sa vie. Il s'en foutait. Il voulait qu'Hermione vive. Il voulait encore l'entendre chanter, rire. Il voulait revoir son sourire.

C'était quasi vital pour lui.

A la grande surprise d'Harry, Ron et Ginny, Draco réussit à franchir la porte sans l'ouvrir. Une fois la porte franchie, il ne se posa pas de question et courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait vers Hermione. Il ne remarqua pas qu'au long de sa course, il se transformait. Il ne remarqua pas que ses cheveux blonds devenait argentés. Il ne s'aperçut pas que ses traits s'affinaient encore plus, que ses oreilles s'allongeaient, que ses yeux bleu acier s'éclaircissaient encore plus, pour devenir aussi limpide que l'eau pure. Tout ce qui importait pour lui était Hermione.

Le monstre le vit approcher et ricana :

« - Hu hu hu... Mais qui vois-je ? Un preux chevalier qui vole au secours de sa princesse ? Alors Angelus ? Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, espèce de gros tas dégénéré ! pensa Draco »

Une violente lumière blanche sortit de la montagne de glace. Quand la lumière fut dissipée, il put voir qu'Hermione s'était libérée sans lui. Il remarqua autre chose. Une aura puissante se dégageait d'elle. Le pic de la montagne de glace s'était aplani, libérant la princesse.

Elle ne portait plus sa tenue de combat souillée par le sang de démon. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe blanche. Sa tête était cerclée d'un diadème argenté. Ses yeux n'étaient plus cristals. Ils étaient argentés, les arabesques s'étant répandus partout dans ses yeux.

Dans ses mains, reposait le sceptre qu'elle avait utilisé lors de la construction de la barrière du château.

Hermione se tenait droite, les yeux fermés, semblant dormir.

Beleth attendit qu'elle se réveille. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux. Beleth lui envoya des rayons destructeurs noirs en poussant un cri rauque. Pour riposter, Hermione utilisa le sceptre. Un puissant jet lumineux en sortit, luttant contre les rayons. Le souffle de puissance balaya tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux et l'immense colonne hérissée de pics de glaces commençait à s'effriter, envoyant des morceaux partout.

Du sang s'écoulait de plusieurs coupures causées par ces morceaux. Mais elle tenait bon, maintenant son sceptre devant elle. Son pouvoir commençait à prendre le dessus sur les rayons destructeurs.

« - Pauvre folle. Tu te bats pour un monde cruel et corrompu qui s'est condamné lui-même il y a bien longtemps, fit Beleth en augmentant la puissance de ses rayons.

- Tant pis ! Aaaarrghh ! Je… J'ai la foi, fit Hermione en grimaçant.

Un des rayons noirs venait de la toucher au flanc. Elle ne cilla pas.

- La foi en quoi ? En l'amour ? Ton petit ami n'a pas hésité à coucher avec la première bimbo venue ! En l'amitié ? Mais où sont tes amis ? La foi n'est rien contre Beleth !

- C'est pour mes amis que je suis là. Je… J'ai foi en ce monde. Je suis sûre que mon peuple n'est pas mort pour rien.

_Maman… Papa…_ pensa-t-elle. Elle redoubla de puissance quand elle pensa à eux. Le démon augmenta encore plus ses rayons. Et un d'eux réussit à franchir le rayon lumineux d'Hermione. Comme animé d'une vie propre, il atteignit Hermione de plein fouet.

Hermione se sentit tomber en arrière. Son sceptre se brisa sous le choc.

_Oh non !_ pensa Hermione, les yeux horrifiés.

Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls, la plongeant dans l'obscurité.

Elle se sentit plonger dans un monde où le noir régnait. Elle commençait à avoir un peu peur, peur de l'inconnu.

Allait-elle mourir ? Comme ses parents, de la main d'un sale démon ?

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Ouf ! Désolée j'ai été un peu occupée ces temps-ci avec les fêtes, les soldes, les marriages… Mais bon ! J'ai trouvé le temps de vous poster ce chapitre ! (Je trouve toujours le temps ;-) lol) Alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si c'est bien, si c'est nul… Tout ce qui vous passe par la tête !

Note de l'auteur 2 : J'ai eu beaucoup d'avis divers si j'aurais dû laisser Harry et Ron intervenir. Certains s'imaginent une autre scène de la bataille finale. Et j'approuve complètement leur avis. Mais je rappelle que ceci n'est qu'une simple fanfiction écrite par une fan d'Harry Potter. Cette histoire n'essaye pas d'imaginer ce qui va se passer dans le prochain tome, à savoir le tome 7. C'est juste… une réalité parallèle où tel ou tel personnage devient le héros. Et puis dans les fanfictions que je lis, je trouve toujours comme bataille finale, tout le monde qui se bat, c'est-à-dire l'A. D., les élèves de Poudlard et principalement le trio de Gryffondor. Je ne dis pas que c'est nul au contraire, c'est sûrement ce qui va se passer. Mais bon j'ai voulu faire dans l'originalité pour une fois. Enfin… un petit peu d'originalité


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre n°11 :

Elle flottait dans l'obscurité et ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle se sentait comme apaisée, même dans l'obscurité ; comme quand vous rentriez d'une journée particulièrement difficile et que vous vous plongiez avec bonheur dans vos draps douillets.

Elle ne voulait plus se battre, ne savait plus pourquoi se battre. En effet lorsque l'éclair l'avait touché, il avait non seulement causé des dégâts physiques mais aussi des dégâts moraux. Elle ne savait plus pour qui elle se battait.

Elle semblait avoir perdu tout ce pour quoi elle croyait, tout ce pour quoi elle se battait. Elle n'était qu'une âme perdue dans ce grand vide obscur.

Elle savait que si elle restait ici, elle allait jusqu'à en perdre son identité. Mais elle se sentait si bien qu'elle s'en moquait.

_Arya… Arya…_ l'appela une voix lointaine.

Une chaude lueur l'éclaira, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa, regardant avec curiosité, la chaude lueur s'approcher d'elle.

Quand cette dernière ne fut qu'à quelques pas, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une étrange personne qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Elle semblait n'avoir que quelques années de différence. Son double plus âgée qui se tenait devant elle, lui souriant, portait une simple et pourtant somptueuse robe verte.

Elle l'appela de nouveau : _Arya…_

Hermione ne put répondre, comme si sa voix restait bloquée au fond de sa gorge. Elle pensa donc sa réponse :

« - Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis toi, répondit son double, simplement, en souriant doucement.

- Tu as une lumière si douce…

- Tu dégageras une lumière aussi douce et aussi chaude si tu reprends confiance, lui dit-elle.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, railla Hermione.

Son double se contenta de lui sourire derechef. Hermione craqua :

- Je… Je ne sais plus pourquoi je me bats. Je ne peux pas dire que je me bats pour conserver ce monde… Ce serait faux… Si je me battais, c'était pour sauver mes amis, mon amour… Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi les premiers et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahi par le deuxième…

Son double la regardait pleurer. Elle se regardait, avec tristesse, craquer. Elle lui dit :

- Regarde, Arya ! Vois comme ce monde est vaste ! Bien sûr que la race humaine n'est pas totalement pure. Mais elle est représentative de cet équilibre qui fait vivre ce monde. Chaque être humain est doté d'un don : faire son choix entre le bien et le mal. Crois en ce choix. Crois en ce monde. Crois en tes amis. Crois en ton amour. Ton chemin sera semé d'embûches comme chaque chemin. Mais si tu décides d'abandonner à chaque obstacle, tu n'avanceras pas d'un pouce. Alors que si tu te décides à les franchir, tu n'en ressortiras que plus raffermie, plus forte.

Si un jour, tu te demandes ce que sera ton avenir et qu'il te paraît sombre, n'oublie jamais que tu es seule maîtresse de ton destin et que tu peux à tout moment le modifier.

En écoutant son discours, Hermione sentit ses larmes se tarir d'elles-mêmes. Elle releva la tête d'un air déterminé :

- Tu as raison. Je n'abandonnerai pas.

Son double lui sourit :

- Je suis bien heureuse de te – ou plutôt me – l'entendre dire. Je sais que nous y arriverons. »

Son double vola vers elle, se jetant à son cou.

_Et un monde meilleur s'offrira à nous…_

Et son double qui était devenue de plus en plus transparent au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait d'Hermione, disparut en une gerbe de petites lumières blanches, au contact d'Hermione.

Hermione reprit brusquement contact avec la réalité : elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Elle inspira profondément une grande bouffée d'air, en prenant conscience qu'elle était en vie. Elle entendit le bruit de deux lames qui s'entrechoquaient violemment. Elle tourna la tête et vit deux combattants. Tous deux étaient couverts de blessures. Leurs corps en étaient couverts. Cependant à travers tout ce sang, Hermione reconnut l'elfe de sa vision. Malgré le sang qui s'écoulait de diverses blessures, il combattait avec la rage d'un lion.

Elle se releva et tituba un petit peu.

« - Tu es encore vivante, toi ? grogna une voix.

Elle ne répondit pas, le regardant d'un air de défi, une flamme froide dans les yeux.

Le démon reprit :

- Regarde ton amoureux se faire tuer petit à petit. Pff… On dirait que l'histoire se répète.

Des flashs envahirent la tête d'Hermione.

Elle et l'elfe se tenant debout sur un balcon au clair de lune, s'embrassant.

_Clic !_

Elle et l'elfe, côte à côte, se tenant la main, assis par terre.

_Clic !_

Elle et l'elfe, côte à côte, en armure.

_Clic !_

Elle assise sur ses genoux, pleurant la mort de son amour, reposant sur ses genoux.

_Clic !_

Elle, envoyée par ses parents dans le futur.

_Clic !_

Elle sentit la rage l'envahir. Ses yeux devinrent complètement blancs. D'un geste de la main, elle fit disparaître l'adversaire de Draco. Elle sentit sa magie prendre le dessus. Toute sa magie commençait à déborder. Une aura blanche commençait à apparaître autour d'elle, la faisant flotter à quelques centimètres de la surface de glace.

Beleth commençant à ressentir sa puissante magie, reforma une boule d'énergie noire, plus grande. Il la lança violemment sur Hermione.

D'un autre geste évasif de la main, elle dissipa la boule d'énergie comme si ce n'avait été qu'une vulgaire poussière.

Brusquement, elle envoya une déferlante de rayons destructeurs sur Beleth qui essayait tant bien que mal de les repousser. En poussant un cri de rage, il contra les rayons blancs avec ses propres rayons obscurs.

On aurait pu prendre cette scène comme un vieux cliché du Bien combattant le Mal… Mais ceux qui pensaient ainsi avaient tort. Il n'y avait aucune notion de Bien ou de Mal là-dedans. C'était juste une personne qui faisait tout son possible pour sauver la vie de ses amis.

_Ses amis… Harry… Ron… Ginny… Neville… Luna… Mes amis…_

Des larmes commençaient à remplir ses yeux.

_Je dois les sauver !_

Elle hurla. Et sa magie déborda entièrement. Elle sortait par tous les moyens possibles : sa bouche, ses yeux…

Son corps fut entièrement enveloppé de sa magie. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à toucher le démon et à l'envelopper également. Le corps du démon commença à se disloquer, sous le regard horrifié de celui-ci. Il hurla de terreur et chaque partie de son corps explosa pour ne plus réapparaître.

Lorsque le démon fut entièrement détruite, la magie blanche et lumineuse, se relogea docilement dans le corps de sa maîtresse.

Celle-ci se tenait debout, les pieds touchant la terre ferme, la montagne de glace ayant disparue sous le choc. Les yeux encore blancs, elle ne prêta aucune attention à Draco quand elle passa devant lui. Celui-ci, sous le souffle de l'explosion, avait été projeté contre un arbre et avait perdu connaissance.

Elle se dirigeait vers Voldemort et son serpent. Et sans avoir besoin d'un quelconque pentacle, elle ouvrit un passage dimensionnel vers les Limbes.

Balthazar était en train de lire ce qui semblait être une revue terrienne non-recommandée aux personnes mineures. D'un geste de la main, elle fit léviter le corps de Voldemort de son serpent et le fit atterrir brutalement sur le bureau du démon.

« - Que ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tout ceci ? hoqueta le démon en tentant de reprendre contenance et de cacher le magazine.

- Ce paquet est à enfermer entre quatre murs. Pas de porte d'entrée ni de sortie. Seulement quatre murs très solides. Aucune visite permise. Compris ?

- Ce sera fait, répondit le démon, tremblant imperceptiblement devant la puissance qui se dégageait du corps pourtant frêle de la jeune fille. »

Elle referma le passage. La couleur pâle de ses yeux disparut. Elle tituba quelques pas vers Draco mais s'effondra au sol avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Draco qui se réveillait péniblement.

_Merlin soit loué, il est vivant…_

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre n°12 :

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nos deux grands blessés de la "Grande bataille" - comme on aimait l'appeler, étaient à l'infirmerie ; l'une plongée dans un sommeil qui n'en finissait pas avec une profonde blessure à l'abdomen qui mettait beaucoup de temps à cicatriser et l'autre se remettant de ses blessures mais difficilement. En effet, les blessures « démoniaques » étaient très difficiles à soigner mais heureusement l'infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh, avait plus d'un tour – ou plutôt d'une potion – dans son sac. Les deux blessés avaient gardés leurs apparences naturelles d'elfes, étant trop épuisés pour reprendre leurs formes humaines.

Dès le lendemain de la bataille, les élèves s'étaient précipités pour voir les grands blessés et pas seulement pour leur rendre une visite amicale mais aussi pour voir deux elfes, les contempler avec des yeux émerveillés.

Les visites étaient tellement trop fréquentes que l'infirmière Pomfresh avait été obligé de mettre les deux grands malades dans une salle à part et avait limité les visites aux amis proches ; à savoir Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et Blaise.

Et s'ils avaient été étonnés de la visite de Blaise, ils ne le montrèrent pas.

Un après-midi, Harry questionna Mrs Pomfresh sur l'état d'Hermione.

« - C'est assez difficile à dire, Mr Potter… Sa blessure est parfaitement guérie. Elle ne présente pas de commotion cérébrale. Mais elle ne se réveille toujours pas. On pourrait penser qu'elle se remet de la puissance magique qu'elle a libérée. Cependant même avec ça, elle devrait déjà avoir repris connaissance. C'est la première fois que je soigne des elfes, vous le savez fort bien. C'est comme si elle ne voulait plus retourner dans notre monde… répondit Mrs Pomfresh, tout en vérifiant l'état de sa patiente.

- Et… que se passera-t-il si elle ne se réveillait pas ? prononça difficilement Harry.

L'infirmière soupira et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- On ne pourra pas continuer longtemps comme ça à lui injecter de la nourriture. Si elle ne se réveillait pas, elle finirait par mourir car elle ne peut plus se nourrir.

- Combien de temps peut-on encore lui injecter de la nourriture ? demanda-t-il.

- Ca va faire environ 3 mois qu'on lui en met. Plus que deux semaines, Potter, répondit-elle franchement. »

Harry poussa un profond soupir avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il prit la main d'Hermione et la regarda, guettant le moindre signe qui amorcerait son réveil.

Mrs Pomfresh, silencieuse, se dirigea vers le lit de Draco afin de changer ses pansements, laissant Harry avec Hermione.

« - Tu vois, même dans l'autre dimension dans laquelle tu l'as envoyé, il arrive à essayer de m'enlever un autre proche, murmura-t-il, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante. Purée, Hermione, réveille-toi… Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi... Je ne pourrai pas supporter de te perdre toi aussi… ».

Et il posa sa tête près de leurs mains.

Le délai des deux semaines était passé. Et l'état d'Hermione empirait. Et ses amis désespéraient. En effet, plongée dans son sommeil, elle ne pouvait plus se nourrir. Ainsi son corps maigrissait de jour en jour, puisant dans ses dernières ressources pour survivre. Ses doigts ressemblaient plus à de petites baguettes qu'à autre chose.

Un soir, Draco réussit enfin à se mettre debout malgré les recommandations de Pomfresh. Il tituba jusqu'au lit d'Hermione et s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté du corps d'Hermione. Il se pencha vers Hermione et lui chuchota une promesse à l'oreille. Il l'embrassa comme pour sceller la promesse.

Et il s'endormit à côté de l'élue de son cœur.

Alors que Draco était profondément endormi à côté d'elle, Hermione se réveilla, ouvrant doucement ces grands yeux cristal. Elle se redressa doucement et regarda tristement Draco endormi. Elle avait vu ses blessures, elle avait entendu sa plainte, elle avait écouté sa promesse.

Son « ange »… Elle l'avait enfin retrouvée, après tout ce temps… Mais même avec ça… Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues émaciées. Et même le plus fin des observateurs n'aurait pu dire si c'étaient des larmes de bonheur ou des larmes de tristesse.

Elle resta ainsi toute la nuit, regardant tristement par la fenêtre, immobile.

Le jour se leva et de timides rayons de soleil traversèrent la fenêtre pour venir éclairer le visage endormi de Draco. Celui-ci remua un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa péniblement, en se frottant les yeux. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut qu'Hermione était réveillée. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'espoir. Il ne réussit qu'à bafouiller, la bouche légèrement pâteuse :

« - A… Ar… Arya… C'est bien toi ? Je… Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ?

- Angelus, je suis de retour, répondit-elle en le regardant sereinement.

- Oui… Bienvenue chez toi, dit-il en l'enlaçant malgré ses bandages. »

Angelus, alias Draco, respira longuement l'odeur des cheveux d'Hermione tandis qu'elle, elle savourait le fait d'être entre les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

Oui… Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé son ange, son autre moitié. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer. Et bien qu'elle ait encore du mal à effacer les images de Draco et d'Ashley de sa mémoire, même si ce n'était pas la faute de Draco, elle avait décidé de profiter de chaque moment qui lui était offert de passer avec son ange. Parce qu'elle l'aimait et que l'Amour ne s'explique pas.

Mrs Pomfresh choisit ce moment pour les interrompre. Elle entra dans la pièce, les bras une fois de plus chargés de corbeilles de bonbons ou de fruits confits en tout genre. Elle ne parut nullement surprise du réveil de la jeune préfète en chef. Elle leur dit « bonjour » en souriant, tout en posant les corbeilles à côté du lit d'Hermione. Cette dernière remarqua alors toutes les corbeilles disposées autour de son lit. Elle avait de quoi ouvrir un magasin de confiseries tellement il y en avait !

« - Mr Malefoy, vous êtes priés de rejoindre votre lit s'il vous plaît, ordonna Mrs Pomfresh implacable. »

Et étonnamment il obéit à son ordre. Il s'allongea sagement dans son lit, regardant Pomfresh faire. Elle lui enleva doucement ses bandages dans le but de les lui changer. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle remarqua que les blessures avaient presque disparues ! Il n'en restait que quelques rougeurs ici et là.

« - Eh bien Mr Malefoy, si tout continue ainsi, vous pourrez sortir de l'infirmerie d'ici ce soir, l'informa-t-elle. Tenez, buvez ça.

Elle lui tendit une potion violette aux reflets bleus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Draco.

- Une potion pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas de caillots, ou autre chose toute aussi réjouissante quelque part dans votre corps, répondit-elle.

Elle se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers le lit d'Hermione. Elle enleva le bandage de cette dernière tout aussi doucement et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Il n'y a rien, heureusement. Votre blessure est complètement guérie, souria l'infirmière.

- Alors je peux aussi m'en aller ce soir ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, répondit l'infirmière. Regardez dans quel état vous êtes. Un peu plus et vous y passiez ! Non. Vous devez d'abord vous ré – alimenter doucement. Si vous preniez trop de nourriture d'un coup, vous feriez un malaise et sûrement une rechute.

- Oh ! S'il vous plaît ! supplia Hermione avec des yeux larmoyants.

- Il en est hors de question, répondit l'infirmière en se montrant inflexible. Et pas besoin de faire le coup des yeux larmoyants, je le connais depuis bien longtemps !

- Et si je vous promets de revenir juste après le dîner ? Allez ! Dites oui ! proposa Hermione.

- Pfff… D'accord, soupira l'infirmière.

- Ouais ! Merci Mrs Pomfresh ! s'écria Hermione.

- Mais dès que vous vous sentez mal à l'aise, vous venez me voir immédiatement, temporisa Pomfresh.

- D'accord, répondit Hermione, heureuse. »

Elle vérifia que tout allait bien pour Hermione et sortit de la pièce. Aussitôt fut-elle sortie qu'un elfe de maison apparut. Il était habillée de divers vêtements plus colorés les uns que les autres et avait de grands yeux de la taille d'une balle de tennis.

« - Dobby ! s'écria Hermione.

L'elfe de maison sursauta en entendant son nom et couina :

- Oh ! Miss Hermione est réveillée ! Elle est réveillée ! Comme Dobby est content ! Oui ! Bien content que Miss Hermione aille mieux.

Hermione sourit devant la joie que manifestait l'elfe de maison face à son réveil.

- Que viens-tu faire à l'infirmerie, Dobby ? demanda Hermione.

- Dobby vient apporter vos petits-déjeuners comme me l'a demandé Mrs Pomfresh et prendre de vos nouvelles comme me l'a demandé Mr Potter. Mr Potter va être tellement content quand il va apprendre votre guérison, Miss Hermione. Oh oui ! Encore plus content que Dobby, miss.

- Merci Dobby. Je suis sûre que je vais me régaler.

- Dobby est honoré que miss Hermione veuille bien manger ce que Dobby lui a préparé. Maintenant Dobby doit partir prévenir Mr Potter de votre réveil. Au revoir, salua le petit elfe tout content. »

Il disparut en un « pop ». Hermione tourna sa tête vers Draco et vit qu'il la regardait tendrement. Elle rougit légèrement et lui proposa de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec elle autour d'une table. Il hocha de la tête. Elle fit apparaître une petite table avec deux fauteuils.

Ils descendirent de leurs lits avec une grâce naturelle et s'installèrent autour de la petite table.

Tandis qu'Arya servait le jus de fruits dans un silence gêné, Angelus prit la parole :

« - Tu sais pourquoi ils nous ont envoyé ici ?

- Tu n'as pas retrouvé la mémoire ? demanda Arya, d'un visage serein, tout en tournant sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse de lait au chocolat.

- Si. Mais pendant longtemps, enfoui dans ce corps, j'ai cru que j'étais… commença Angelus.

- Seul au monde ? Isolé de tout ? Qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de revoir l'un des nôtres un jour ? le coupa-t-elle en posant sa tasse.

Il asquiesca. Elle continua :

- Je vois. Moi aussi, j'ai ressenti ça. Mais en même temps, on nous a offerts une nouvelle vie. Et il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter…

- C'est vrai que je ne te connaissais pas aussi miss-je-sais-tout, se moqua Angelus.

Elle fit une grimace adorable et lui retourna sa pique :

- Je ne te connaissais pas non plus aussi prétentieux et aussi arrogant.

L'expression de son visage se durcit. Elle regarda Angelus droit dans les yeux et lui demanda en ancien langage :

- As-tu offert ton amour à cette fille Ashley de ton plein gré ?

Il enfonça ses yeux dans les siens et lui répondit en ancien langage :

- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait de mon plein gré. J'ai été sous l'emprise d'une drogue. Je n'aimerai que toi, Arya, mon étoile. On aura beau m'offrir toutes les vies que je veux ; elles ne valent pas la peine d'être vécues si tu n'es pas à mes côtés.

Une unique larme roula sur la joue d'Arya.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, soupira-t-elle en s'installant sur les genoux de son bien-aimé.

- A moi aussi, fit-il en l'entourant de ses bras et respirant son odeur.

Elle se sentait tellement bien au creux de ses bras. Ce sentiment de tristesse qui envahissait parfois son cœur semblait être parti. Pour combien de temps elle ne le savait pas mais tant qu'elle était là, contre lui, elle était bien.

Elle leva la tête vers Draco. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et pencha sa tête.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent tels deux papillons. Leurs bouches s'écartèrent pour mieux se retrouver. Elles s'unirent.

Leur baiser dura longtemps… jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvrit à toute volée.

Les deux amoureux tournèrent leurs têtes vers la porte, surpris. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait Harry et Ron, tous deux autant surpris de voir Hermione réveillée qu'Hermione dans les bras de Malfoy. Cette dernière soupira et se détacha à regret de Draco. Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil et transfigura trois petites cuillères en trois fauteuils. Elle les invita à s'asseoir, supposant que Ginny devait être en train de s'impatienter derrière son amoureux et son frère.

Ron et Ginny exprimèrent leurs joies de voir Hermione enfin réveillée. Ils l'enlacèrent avant de s'installer dans les fauteuils. Seul Harry ne vint pas l'enlacer. Il ne manifesta pas sa joie ni son bonheur à la voir saine et sauve.

Hermione le regarda en souriant doucement et lui demanda :

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ?

Il sembla tenter de retenir quelque chose au fond de lui. Mais ce fut plus fort que lui et il explosa :

- Tu me demandes si quelque chose ne va pas ! Mais aurais-tu perdu la mémoire pendant ton coma, ma parole !

Elle se contenta de le regarder toujours aussi sereinement. Il reprit :

- Tu n'as pas respecté le plan qu'on avait mis des jours à mettre en place et à répéter ! Tu t'es lancée toute seule face à cette… cette chose immense ! Tu nous as enfermés alors qu'on aurait pu t'aider ! Et puis pourquoi Malfoy a pu franchir cette fichue porte alors que nous, on n'y arrivait pas ! Hein ! Et à quoi t'a servi mon sang, hein ? Tu… Tu nous as trahis, Hermione !

Ca y est. Il avait prononcé les mots. Si Ron n'avait rien dit pendant la tirade d'Harry, il n'en pensait pas moins.

Hermione soupira avant de répondre :

- C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas respecté notre plan. C'est ce qu'on appelle les imprévus de dernière minute.

- Non, sans blague, railla Ron.

- On s'est entraînés pour affronter des mangemorts, des humains ; pas des démons… pas une armée de démons. La magie ne peut rien faire contre eux. Elle est impuissante, reprit-elle sans se départir de son calme. Et Draco a pu franchir cette porte parce qu'il est comme moi, animé de la même magie. Je suis désolée si vous vous sentez trahis mais je ne m'excuserai sûrement pas pour ce que j'ai fait. J'estime avoir fait ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- Si ces deux imbéciles prennent la stupide décision de ne plus te parler, moi, je resterai toujours ton amie, Hermione, fit Ginny.

Hermione lui envoya un sourire chaleureux avant de regarder Draco. Celui-ci s'était installé nonchalamment sur le fauteuil, sa tête en partie posée sur sa main, son bras droit posé sur le bras du fauteuil. Les jambes légèrement écartés, il la contemplait ou plutôt la dévorait du regard.

Elle lui envoya un de ses plus beaux sourires, le matant elle aussi.

Cet échange fut interrompu par Ron qui prit la parole.

« - Mais tu peux m'expliquer l'histoire d'Hermione ou d'Arya. Bref qui tu es. Parce que moi je n'ai toujours pas compris.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, signe de son exaspération.

- Angelus et moi avons été envoyés à votre époque pour que notre race puisse survivre. Au début on croyait qu'on était seuls au monde. Mais on s'est trouvés. Hermione et Arya font une même et unique personne. Ce sont juste deux noms pour une personne. Et j'espère que ça ne changera rien à notre amitié, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Harry.

- Alors… euh… Draco et toi vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? hésita Ginny.

- Oui. On s'est enfin retrouvés, dit Hermione en échangeant un regard tendre avec Draco.

Gênés, Ron, Harry et Ginny ne pipèrent mot. Harry rompit cet échange au bout de quelques instants.

- A propos de Voldemort, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Harry, tu n'as pas envie de devenir un assassin, n'est-ce pas ? Tes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore non plus, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione, sérieuse.

- Oui, mais… répliqua Harry.

- Alors laisse ce cher Voldy là où il est et vis ta vie. Il ne fera plus de mal à personne maintenant. Je te le promets. »

Sur ce, Mrs Pomfresh pénétra dans la pièce et chassa les visiteurs, leur annonçant que le temps de visite était terminé.

Draco et Hermione restèrent ainsi seuls, terminant leur petit déjeuner. Malgré la présence réconfortante de Draco, une boule de tristesse vint se loger dans un coin de son coeur. Elle n'en connaissait pas le pourquoi du comment mais elle savait qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour être avec ses amis. Elle avait ce pressentiment qui empoignait son ventre depuis le moment où ses amis avaient quitté l'infirmerie.

Quant à savoir si c'était vrai ou non, elle préférait se fier à son instinct.

Alors qu'elle eut terminé son chocolat, elle regarda Draco. Oui. Avec lui non plus, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle eut brusquement envie de s'écrouler

…

là

…

maintenant

…

pleurer

…

verser toutes les larmes de son corps

…

en espérant que cela calme cette douleur

…

qu'était la tristesse...

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Vous avez réussi à lire jusqu'ici ? Eh beh ! Vous m'impressionez ! ô-Ô

Note de l'auteur 2 : Je suis désolée ! I'm sorry ! Gômene ! Cette suite est vraiment tardive ! Je sais. Mais disons que j'ai eu des petits soucis. En effet, ça ne vous arrive jamais que vous écriviez quelque chose un jour, et puis que le lendemain lorsque vous re-lisez, vous trouvez ça complètement foireux ? Eh ben c'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Pour ma part, j'appelle ça le complexe de l'écriture. Bref, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu. J'envisage une suite du type Post-Poudlard. Quand pensez-vous ? Ai-je raison, tort ? Suis-je complètement tarée (si vous dites oui, je serai entièrement d'accord avec vous T-T) ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Ce n'est pas trop confus au niveau d'Arya/Hermione et d'Angelus/Draco ?

N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer en me postant vos reviews !


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre n°13 :

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et Hermione arrivait plus ou moins à vivre avec cette boule au creux de son cœur, cette gêne qui lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait cédé à cette envie. Mais à chaque fois, elle s'assurait que personne n'était avec elle, qu'elle était bien seule.

Parfois, elle y cédait, même quand elle était dans les bras de Draco, en train de dormir. Elle pleurait en silence, ne voulant pas troubler son amoureux pour ça. Elle ne voulait pas que ses proches le sachent… qu'ils sachent qu'elle devait partir… qu'elle n'y pouvait rien… qu'elle pouvait à tout moment s'effondrer et craquer… Non. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle devait se montrer forte et profiter de ses derniers instants avec ses amis.

Cela faisait donc plusieurs jours qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie, sous les recommandations de Mrs Pomfresh.

Elle était revenue aux cours, riait aux blagues de ses amis, réprimandait gentiment leurs farces.

Malfoy et Zabini se joignaient parfois à eux lors de leur après-midi dans le parc. Ceux-ci parvenaient à supporter les Gryffondors et Hermione les surprenait parfois à rire avec Harry et Ron. Et cela lui donnait du baume au cœur.

Tout avait commencé ainsi. Le lendemain de leur sortie de l'infirmerie, Draco et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés devant la Grande Salle. Et ensemble ils s'étaient dirigés vers la table des Gryffondors. Le silence s'était fait. Ceux-ci l'avaient accueillis avec des remarques désobligeantes sur son statut, sa maison (« Hey, la vipère retourne chez toi ! »). Tout le monde les regardait comme des bêtes curieuses.

Mais au bout de deux ou trois remarques, Harry s'était levé brusquement, presque violemment. A sa grande surprise, Ron s'était également levé. Il laissa volontiers la parole à son fidèle ami. Celui-ci avait élevé la voix pour qu'il soit entendu de tout le monde :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un manger ! Quiconque a quelque chose contre, se verra retiré cinquante points à sa maison ! Compris ? »

Hermione lui envoya un sourire de reconnaissance. Draco se contenta de hocher la tête. Et à l'agréable surprise du couple, plusieurs personnes se levèrent de leurs tables pour aller déjeuner avec d'autres tables, dont des Serpentards.

A ce moment précis, deux personnes, la directrice et Hermione, eurent la même pensée : « Votre souhait a été exaucé, cher professeur Dumbledore. »

Un soir, elle était assise à son bureau, finissant une longue lettre où elle expliquait ses motifs et ses raisons, en attendant Draco.

La cheminée était éteinte et une légère brise balayait de temps en temps la pièce. Les examens étant finis depuis un mois, les ASPICS ayant lieu un mois plus tôt que les BUSES, les septièmes années se prélassaient dans le parc, ou allaient à Pré-au-Lard en attendant le bal de fin d'année et les résultats.

Elle fermait la fenêtre derrière le hibou lorsque le tableau s'ouvrit sur Draco. Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. La ronde avait été rude. Deux batailles, deux retenues et trois rappels à l'ordre. Il remarqua Hermione debout devant la fenêtre. Il se dirigea vers elle à pas de félins avant de l'enlacer par derrière, entourant sa taille par ses deux bras. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et huma son odeur avec délice.

« - Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir.

- Alors tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Assez, oui. Et toi ?

- Mmh… oui, oui, répondit-il, déposant des baisers ici et là sur sa nuque.

- Je te rappelle que le bal de fin d'année est dans deux semaines et qu'on a toujours rien préparé.

- Mmh… Ca va alors. On a encore deux semaines entières pour préparer tout ça, répondit-il la tête toujours nichée dans son cou et ses mains se baladant sur son corps.

Alors qu'une de ses mains s'aventurait dangereusement en dessous de sa jupe, Hermione l'arrêta doucement mais fermement.

- On doit vraiment s'y mettre. La dernière fois, pour Halloween, on a mis plus de deux semaines à le faire, intervint-elle.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il avant de s'installer au bureau.

Elle prit un parchemin et une plume et le regarda.

- Alors ? As-tu une idée ? N'importe laquelle ? Dis-moi celle qui te traverse l'esprit.

- J'en ai une, certes. Cependant elle n'avancerait en rien le projet.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération et d'un geste sec, changea de vêtements. Au lieu de l'uniforme d'écolière qu'elle avait mis, elle se retrouva fagotée d'un énorme complet de survêtements qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux de Dudley Dursley.

- Bon pour la nourriture, j'avais pensé remettre le bar et le buffet, comme pour Halloween. Pour la musique, le groupe de mes amis a fait assez sensation pour que je les ré-engage. T'en pense quoi ? fit-elle en finissant de noter sur le parchemin ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle eut droit comme guise de réponse un silence. Elle releva la tête, la plume levée. Une goutte d'encre tomba sur le parchemin mais elle n'y fit pas attention, exaspérée de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

En effet, Draco n'avait pas l'air d'avoir écouté un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il la regardait, rêveusement.

- Draco, si tu ne fais pas plus attention à ce que je dis, je te préviens, je vais me fâcher, prévint-elle d'un calme dangereux.

Celui-ci fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et continua sa contemplation.

- Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu, se résigna-t-elle.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle se métamorphosa en… Pansy Parkinson.

- Oh ! Mon Drakichou d'amour ! minauda-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

Et là, au lieu de l'effet escompté à savoir : voir Draco hurler d'horreur, il fit tout le contraire : il rigola. Et son rire se transforma en fou rire.

Il en avait mal au ventre tellement il riait. Hermione, en Pansy, le regardait surprise.

Il réussit à se calmer et s'expliqua :

« - C'est la première fois que je vois Pansy avec une lueur d'intelligence dans le regard.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et revint à son apparence habituelle.

- Si tu ne m'aides pas plus que ça pour ce projet, je te préviens, tu seras privé de moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Penaud, Draco fit mine de s'intéresser au contenu de la feuille.

- Bon, OK. Pour la musique, ouais, t'as qu'à rappeler tes potes. »

Ils proposèrent différentes décorations et animations. Et ils finirent par se mettre d'accord aux alentours de l'aube.

Hermione reçut la réponse de Joey, deux jours plus tard : ils pouvaient venir mais elle devait remplacer Kiara car celle-ci avait le bras dans le plâtre à cause d'un accident survenu lorsqu'elle avait voulu exécuter une figure périlleuse. Elle leur renvoya la confirmation et alla rejoindre ses amis.

Le soir venu, quand elle se fut assurée que Draco dormait, elle se leva délicatement de leur lit et sortit de la chambre en faisant le moins de bruits possible.

« - Tu vas où ? demanda une voix grave et profonde mais ensommeillée.

- Je vais prendre l'air. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, le rassura-t-elle. »

La voix grogna un peu et se rendormit. Hermione sortit donc. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite.

Il fallait qu'elle ait la confirmation de ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà depuis le début.

Elle se dirigea vers le chêne le plus proche et posa sa main dessus. Ensuite elle y colla son front et ferma les yeux.

Après quelques minutes, elle le décolla soudainement.

Ainsi, ses soupçons se trouvaient confirmés.

Elle allait mourir…

Le jour du bal de fin d'année…

Elle s'assit au pied du chêne, le dos collé au tronc. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le vent jouer avec ses cheveux.

Elle aurait voulu être au début de l'année…

Elle aurait voulu revenir en arrière…

Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle n'avait pas encore faites !

Et dire que les elfes étaient censés avoir une longue espérance de vie ! Ha !

« Et juste au moment où je retrouve Angelus, je dois m'en séparer… Quelle ironie du sort ! » pensa-t-elle amèrement alors que quelques larmes tombaient sur le sol, faisant pousser des edelweiss.

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà un autre chapitre ! Certes il est un tout petit peu court par rapport aux précédents… Mais bon, obligé ! Sinon vont suivre les deux derniers chapitres – oui, oui, les deux derniers. C'est triste de savoir que ce sont les derniers T-T. Mais une autre fanfiction va suivre et sera la suite de celle-ci. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas ! ;)

Note de l'auteur 2 : A part ces petits enfantillanges… qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'étoffe encore un tout petit peu le mystère et je commence à vous faire découvrir les révélations… Sinon… ça va ? Vous arrivez à suivre ? Ce n'est pas trop confus ? Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, de cette fanfiction, si c'est une bonne idée de faire une autre fanfiction qui sera la suite de celle-ci.

Rappel : Arya Aiedail Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy Angelus.

« Aiedail » signifie « étoile du matin », dixit Eragon©, de Christopher Paolini.

Explication : La « Changeline »®© est une chose très pratique. Elle ressemble à une boule de poils brune. Elle s'installe autour de votre bras ou ailleurs. Elle remplace toute votre garde-robe. Vous voulez un jean et des baskets. Il n'y a qu'à y penser et hop ! Vous voilà habillée d'un jean et des dernières paires de baskets à la mode. Le concept de la « Changeline »®© est inventé et appartient entièrement à la princesse Sophie Mamikonian qui a écrit la série « Tara Duncan »®© dont je suis particulièrement fan.


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre n°14 :

« - AAAAaaaaaAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaah… fit Hermione en effectuant ses vocalises.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas que tu chantes mal. Mais là tes vocalises me tapent sur le système ! s'énerva Vince qui effectuait un dernier réglage sur la stéréo.

- Oups ! Désolée ! fit Hermione, rougissante.

Pour évacuer son stress, elle s'installa devant un miroir et commença à brosser mécaniquement ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, Kiara vint près d'elle, son bras dans le plâtre. Et de sa main valide, elle enleva la brosse de la main d'Hermione.

- Tu vas t'arracher les cheveux à force de te brosser autant, souria la grande blessée.

- J'ai le trac, avoua Hermione en soupirant. Je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais faire aussi bien que toi…

- Arrête ce baratin, Hermione ! Tu es aussi douée que moi, pour le chant et la danse, si ce n'est plus ! C'est un don inné chez toi ! Alors ne te fais pas de soucis ! Tu vas leur en mettre plein la vue, la rassura-t-elle.

- Allez ! Tout le monde en place ! On va démarrer, s'écria Vince.

- Courage, l'encouragea Kiara, en s'installant sur un siège dans les loges. »

Après un dernier regard pour Kiara, elle s'installa, la peur lui nouant le ventre. Triste ironie pour quelqu'un qui avait fait face à une armée de démons…

Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, le rideau se leva. Et quelques secondes après, la musique démarra. Et deux secondes après, elle chanta et dansa.

« Kiara avait raison. Je les ai peut-être dans le sang après tout. Ma peur s'est complètement envolée. » songea Hermione, alors qu'elle effectuait une pirouette. »

Contrairement à sa Changeline©®, Hermione ne se fatiguait pas. Elle aimait bien trop chanter et danser pour se fatiguer. Comment faisait-elle ? C'était un mystère.

Seulement toujours est-il que sa Changeline®© réclamait de l'eau. En effet, elle habillait sa maîtresse différemment à chaque chanson. Cela faisait deux heures que celle-ci n'avait pas arrêté de danser et de chanter. Elle manifesta son mécontentement par un picotement sur le bras à la fin de la chanson.

C'est avec surprise qu'Hermione le ressentit. Elle fit signe à Joey de prendre le relais. Comprenant ce dont avait besoin la Changeline®©, l'entendant haleter, elle prit une grande bouteille d'eau. Elle tourna le bouchon et le posa tranquillement sur la table. Et contre toute attente, elle vida la bouteille sur elle. Kiara la regarda faire, étonnée.

Elle s'expliqua : « Ma Changeline®© a besoin d'eau ».

Une fois sa Changeline®© rassasiée, elle décida de laisser Joey user un peu de ses platines.

Habillée d'une robe de soirée, elle alla rejoindre ses amis autour de leur table. Elle commanda un Whisky Pur Feu avant de s'installer en face de Draco.

« - T'étais super sur scène, Hermione, complimenta Ginny assise sur les genoux d'Harry.

- Ah oui ? Merci beaucoup, répondit Hermione en souriant.

_Ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux. C'est vraiment LE couple idyllique. _

Harry participait à une conversation entre Ron et Neville, apparemment sur le Quidditch. Néanmoins, il enlaçait Ginny, lui caressant doucement le ventre. Hermione se douta de quelque chose quand elle remarqua le geste d'Harry. Se pourrait-il que Ginny soit… Non ! Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai ! Mais pourtant, le geste protecteur d'Harry laissait croire le contraire… Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net !

Elle essaya de lancer subtilement :

- Dis, Ginny, entre un chou et une rose, tu préférerais avoir quoi ?

Ginny comprit le message et répondit en rougissant :

- Je préférerais avoir les deux. Mais que ce soit un chou ou une rose, j'aimerais autant l'un que l'autre.

Un merveilleux sourire étira les lèvres d'Hermione.

_Gagné ! Yes ! J'en étais sûre ! Je suis trop contente ! J'aurais sans doute aimé être la marraine de leur petit… Mais ça m'est sans doute refusé… Ce n'est pas grave… Rien que le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux et unis me rend plus qu'heureuse…_

- Dites, tout le monde… vous ne trouvez pas qu'à ce bal, il y a une légère odeur d'adieux ?

- N'importe quoi, Hermione. Tu sais très bien qu'on se retrouvera tous à la sortie de Poudlard et qu'on rigolera comme maintenant, la réprimanda Harry.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Alors c'est une promesse, fit Hermione en levant son verre. A notre amitié !

- A notre amitié, répétèrent-ils tous. »

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent en un petit bruit cristallin et tous burent.

Le silence se fit non seulement autour de la table mais aussi dans la salle. Et la voix de Joey se fit entendre.

« Bon, Hermione, c'est fini ta pause. Faudrait voir à bouger tes fesses et à ramener ta fraise, mistinguette. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et en souriant, gueula :

« - Par Merlin, Joey, j'arrive ! »

En un rien de temps, elle fut sur scène accompagnée de Vince, Pete et Dawson. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire asymétrique. Une broche en forme d'étoile était accrochée à l'unique bretelle alors qu'une autre broche identique fermait une ceinture en ruban vert. Elle était chaussée d'une paire de sandales noires dont la boucle était une petite étoile.

_I came to have a party  
Open up the Bacardi  
Feeling so hot tamale  
Boy, I know you watchin me  
So what's it gonna be?  
Purple taking me higher  
I'm lifted and I like it  
Boy, you got me inspired  
Baby, come and get it  
If you're really feelin me _

Cuz it's my night  
No stress, no fights  
I'm leavin it all behind  
No tears, no time to cry  
Just makin the most of life

It's like that©®, de Mariah Carey©®

Deux heures après, Hermione prit une autre pause. La fête touchait à sa fin. Elle n'avait plus que deux chansons et après…

Elle rejoignit ses amis après avoir abreuvé sa Changeline®©. La table était pleine, Blaise s'étant joint à eux. Elle feignit de se plaindre, riant :

« - Eh ben dis donc ! Il suffit que je sois partie cinq minutes et déjà qu'on me remplace !

Tout le monde autour de la table fit mine d'être gêné.

- Bah pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? s'étonna-t-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Je plaisantais. Et puis, Blaise, tu me donnes un bon prétexte pour m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil préféré ! »

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers Draco et s'affala le plus lourdement possible sur lui en faisant un énorme sourire.

Et tout le monde éclata de rire.

« - Hermione. Je crois que tes shows te font vraiment du bien. Tu rayonnes littéralement, remarqua Luna sérieusement.

- … Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie bien, répondit Hermione après un moment d'hésitation. »

Le sujet dévia sur ce que chacun allait faire après Poudlard. Hermione ne voulant pas participer à la conversation, créa un petit moment d'intimité avec Draco. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et lui, il commença à lui faire des bisous.

Après plusieurs minutes, Joey rappela Hermione avec son « gentil » message affectueux. Avant d'y retourner, Hermione s'approcha de l'oreille de Draco et lui annonça : « Cette chanson… Elle est pour toi. Je t'aimerai à jamais, Angelus. »

Et elle s'en alla, avant que Draco ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, ne laissant qu'un cercle de lumière centré sur Hermione. Celle-ci était sur scène, habillée, coiffée et maquillée à la mode américaine des années 20.

Justement une musique des années 20 commença. Après la première mesure de batterie, elle commença à chanter.

_Do your thang honey! _

I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.

Pete et Vince, habillés eux aussi à la mode américaine des années 20, la descendirent de l'estrade._  
Something about you caught my eye,_

Elle toucha d'une caresse le menton de Pete._  
Something moved me deep inside!_

Elle détourna son regard vers Draco et commença à effectuer une figure compliquée avec Vince._  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since._

_  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, from past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense.  
_Elle bougea son derrière de gauche à droite._  
Do your thang honey!_

_  
Ain't no other man, _

Elle repoussa Pete et Vince qui faisaient mine de lui tourner au tour.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers Draco et s'avança vers lui au rythme de la musique.

_can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do)._

Arrivée devant lui, elle commença à tourner autour de lui, laissant ses mains se balader sur son corps._  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!_

Elle ondula du bassin juste devant lui puis tourna son buste vers lui. _  
Ain't no other man its true - all right –_

Elle s'en alla vers Pete et Vince et se retourna en le pointant du doigt._  
Ain't no other man but you. _

Do your thang honey!  
Elle effectua plusieurs figures avec Vince pendant que Pete effectuait sa chorégraphie solo. _  
Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!_

Vince et Hermione rejoignirent Pete dans sa danse._  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up! _

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!  
A travers ces vers, Hermione précisa bien qu'elle avait toujours à l'esprit son aventure avec Ashley._  
Oooooooo, oh!  
_

Elle s'avança une fois de plus sur Draco et s'assit carrément à califourchon. _  
Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do)._

Elle s'approchait, s'éloignait. Elle le rendait fou et elle le savait très bien._  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.  
_

A la « légère » déception de Draco, elle se releva et rejoignit Pete et Vince dans une danse chronique._  
Break it down now! _

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test, yeah !

Tout le monde dans la salle fut surpris par sa performance vocale et l'applaudit. Sans être perturbée, elle continua de plus belle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle rayonnait littéralement. Elle éclairait la salle d'une lumière chaude et douce.

Pendant que Pete et Vince s'éloignaient sur quelques pas de danse, Hermione se dirigea une fois de plus vers Draco. Elle se laissa porter par la musique et dansa devant lui. _  
Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you. _

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

« Ain't no other man »®©, de Christina Aguilera. ®©

Et sur ce, elle l'embrassa doucement.

Les lumières s'abaissèrent doucement, créant une ambiance romantique. Elles diminuèrent jusqu'à ne laisser comme unique source de lumière, le clair de lune qui entrait à travers les grandes portes vitrées.

Hermione annonça d'une voix très douce : « Voilà ma dernière chanson de la soirée. Merci de nous avoir écouté et regardé. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir passé ma scolarité entre ses quatre murs. Et je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré. »

Une musique douce commença, avec des consonances asiatiques.

Hermione apparut sur l'estrade, éclairée par une faible lumière bleuetée. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe blanche qui tombait par terre. Ses mains étaient cachées dans de longues manches. La robe était cousue avec du fil doré. Un collier reposait sur son cou avec une étoile argentée en guise de pendentif. Ses longs cheveux étaient relâchés dans son dos, tombant telle une cascade de fils dorés et de fils noisette. Sa robe laissait ses épaules nues. Une légère brise soulevait légèrement ses cheveux.

Elle se sentait libérée. Elle n'avait plus à cacher ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même : une tristesse sans fond.

Ses yeux exprimaient une telle tristesse…

_Un signe, une larme…_

_Un mot, une arme…_

_Nettoyer les étoiles _

_A l'alcool de mon âme…_

_Un vide, un mal_

_Des roses qui se fanent…_

_Quelqu'un qui prend la place de quelqu'un d'autre…_

_Un ange frappe à ma porte _

_Est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?_

_Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute_

_Si les choses sont cassées_

_Le diable frappe à ma porte_

_Il demande à me parler_

_Il y a en moi toujours l'autre_

_Attirée par le danger_

Son aura de lumière commença légèrement à augmenter.

_Un fil, une faille_

_L'amour, une paille_

_Je me noie dans un verre d'eau_

_Je me sens mal dans ma peau_

_Je ris, je cache_

_J'le fais derrière un masque_

_Le soleil ne va jamais se lever_

_Un ange frappe à ma porte _

_Est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?_

_Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute_

_Si les choses sont cassées_

_Le diable frappe à ma porte_

_Il demande à me parler_

_Il y a en moi toujours l'autre_

_Attirée par le danger_

La lumière augmenta sensiblement.

_Je ne suis pas si forte que ça_

_Et la nuit je ne dors pas _

_Tous ces rêves ça ne m'aide pas…_

_Un enfant frappe à ma porte_

_Il laisse entrer la lumière_

_Il a mes yeux et mon cœur_

_Et derrière lui c'est l'enfer_

_Un ange frappe à ma porte _

_Est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?_

_Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute_

_Si les choses sont cachées_

_Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute_

_Si les choses sont cassées_

_Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute_

_Si les choses sont cachées_

« Un ange frappe à ma porte », de Natasha St-Pier

Hermione baissa la tête. La lumière augmenta jusqu'à devenir presque éclatante. Elle donna un dernier regard affectueux à Draco.

Son corps commença à se dissoudre en une nuée de papillons dorés et argentés qui s'envolèrent par les grandes fenêtres restées ouvertes.

Draco qui commençait à réaliser ce qui se passait, se leva de sa chaise, écarquillant les yeux. Il n'osait pas y croire.

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il se dirigea de plus en plus vite vers Hermione, finissant par courir.

Mais il arriva trop tard. Il ne réussit à retenir le dernier papillon moitié doré, moitié argenté qui s'échappa.

Un silence de mort accueillit la sentence qui venait de tomber, ne laissant aucune échappatoire à Hermione.

Draco n'arrivait pas à y croire. Des larmes commencèrent à embuer ses yeux. Il regarda les amis d'Hermione qui sanglotaient en silence. Son regard embué se tourna vers le groupe qui rangeait leur matériel, tristement.

Il remarqua alors qu'ils ne pleuraient pas, pas plus que la directrice qui regardait fixement devant elle.

Il demanda alors au groupe, la gorge nouée :

« - Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous saviez qu'Hermione allait disparaître, n'est-ce pas ? Elle vous l'a dit.

- C'est vrai, répondit Joey d'un calme olympien.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ? Pourquoi vous ne ME l'avez pas dit ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? rétorqua Vince.

- Mais tout ! s'écria Draco dont les larmes coulaient malgré lui sur ses joues.

- Au contraire, ça n'aurait rien changé, intervint doucement Kiara. Vous n'aurez rien pu faire. On ne peut combattre la mort. Oui, la mort. Et comment peux-tu dire qu'Hermione a disparu ? Elle ne disparaîtra que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne qui la gardera là.

Elle posa sa main sur son cœur. Elle reprit :

- Elle nous l'a dit à nous car elle savait qu'on n'allait pas la gaver de toutes les attentions mielleuses juste parce qu'elle allait mourir. Elle ne vous l'a pas dit parce qu'elle ne voulait plomber votre bal de fin d'année, parce qu'elle voulait passer une bonne soirée à rire avec ses amis et non une soirée avec des amis qui font attention à ce qu'ils disent.

- Mais… Mais… Elle ne pouvait pas… C'était trop tôt… Beaucoup trop tôt… bégaya Draco, ayant de plus en plus de mal à parler, ses larmes coulant en abondance.

Pete s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule :

- Je sais. Elle nous a, à tous, apporté beaucoup. Et on aurait voulu qu'elle soit toujours vivante. Mais on y peut rien, vieux.

Une autre main se posa sur son autre épaule.

- C'est vrai. Elle nous a tous sauvé et pas seulement l'autre nuit. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait : elle a utilisé trop de magie et la magie a repris son dû. Maintenant il faut faire notre deuil et vivre la vie comme elle vient car c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, dit Vince qui s'était approché. »

Les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs dans un silence absolu, en respect à l'immense perte qui venait de se produire. Ginny pleurait sur l'épaule d'Harry qui avait bien du mal à se retenir de ne pas pleurer. Ron s'était planté devant la cheminée, les bras croisés, droit. Il regardait les flammes fixement. Il était comme Harry, faisant d'immenses efforts pour se retenir de pleurer.

Ce soir, tous avaient perdu quelqu'un en la personne d'Hermione…

Une bonne copine…

Une amie…

Une meilleure amie…

Une excellente élève…

Une bonne rivale…

C'est fou comme la vie peut vous être retirée. Comme ça sur un coup du sort, si j'ose dire…

A une grande fenêtre du château, donnant sur la salle commune des préfets en chef, un grand jeune homme blond était planté. Il regardait le paysage obscur qui s'offrait à lui, le regard dans le vide.

Comment le monde autour de lui pouvait continuer à tourner alors que celle qui faisait tourner son monde d'un simple sourire a disparu ?

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà ! Rha lala ! J'avoue, j'ai un petit peu galéré pour le début de ce chapitre. Ca doit se voir non ? Bon alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé de ne pas faire mourir Hermione. Certes… Mais c'est dans la logique de l'histoire ! On n'utilise pas la magie impunément ! Vous préférez un monde envahi de démons avec une Hermione vivante mais qui finira par mourir ou un monde en paix mais sans Hermione ? --° Je sais… Cruel dilemme…

Note de l'auteur 2 : Bonne nouvelle ! Je me sens à peu prête d'attaque pour une nouvelle fanfiction qui sera la suite de celle-ci et où je vous réserve une énorme surprise ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je fais une suite ou je m'arrête là ? Dites moi votre avis, si vous trouvez que c'est trop nul pour qu'il y ait une suite !

Note de l'auteur 3 : J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! I-can't-believe-it ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! oO ! Merci merci merci beaucoup pour vos avis ! Ils comptent beaucoup pour moi ! Je posterais un autre chapitre spécial dédié à vous, mes lecteurs que j'adooooore, où je vous répondrais et où je vous donnerai des explications ! Je vous adooore encore une fois ! Thank you so much !


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre n°15 :

Draco était affalé contre la fenêtre, dans un état second, regardant les gouttes de pluie tomber sur la vitre. Il n'arrivait plus à vivre si sa moitié n'était plus vivante. Les yeux vides, il se laissait aller jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le prendre.

Soudain une éblouissante lumière apparut près de la cheminée. Une étincelle d'espoir crépita dans ses yeux. Alors que la lumière faiblissait, laissant apparaître une silhouette féminine, Draco se retourna en s'écriant :

« - C'est toi, Arya ? Je savais que ce n'était pas possible que tu sois morte !

Mais ce n'était pas Arya. Une autre femme se tenait à sa place. Elle était grande, svelte. Elle lui ressemblait étrangement, tout en étant différente. A la différence d'Hermione, ses cheveux longs étaient aussi noirs que l'ébène.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

La femme sourit et répondit :

- Je suis la mère d'Arya. Tu ne me reconnais donc pas, Angelus ?

- Difficile de reconnaître quelqu'un après plus d'un siècle, railla Draco.

- Reste respectueux, jeune elfe ! gronda la mère.

- Veuillez me pardonner, s'excusa Draco.

- Je suis revenu de notre exil pour t'annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle : Arya est toujours là, dans ce monde. C'est un cadeau des Dieux pour la remercier de son sacrifice. Seulement elle est amnésique. Elle ne connaît même plus sa nature d'elfe. Elle ne se souvient plus de sa formation à Poudlard mais sait maîtriser la magie. Elle se prend pour une simple sorcière.

- Et… cette amnésie ? Elle va durer longtemps ? questionna Draco.

- Tant que tu ne l'auras pas retrouvée et que tu ne lui auras pas donné un baiser, répondit l'elfe majestueuse.

- Un baiser ! Sauf votre respect, je ne joue pas dans la catégorie « prince charmant » dans « La Belle au bois dormant » !

- Angelus Adurna ! N'insulte pas ton arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère ! Ta pauvre mère – paix à son âme – doit en être toute retournée ! s'indigna la mère d'Arya.

- Co… Comment ? Ce ne sont pas des légendes ? bafouilla-t-il, abasourdi.

- N'importe quoi ! Je te rappelle que toute légende est basée sur des faits ! Mais revenons en à notre sujet principal, à savoir un être très cher à nos yeux : Arya. Elle est toujours vivante et tu te dois de la retrouver et de lui rendre sa mémoire en l'embrassant !

- … O.K. Admettons. Mais comment je suis censé la retrouver ? demanda Draco.

La femme commença à devenir transparente.

- Fais attention aux nouvelles. Elle ne tardera pas à faire parler d'elle, telle que je la connais, dit-elle, sa voix devenant de plus en plus lointaine. N'oublie pas ! Un baiser pour lui rendre sa mémoire. Un baiser d'amour… »

Sur ce, elle disparut complètement en une écharpe de brume. Le beau jeune homme s'assit, histoire d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Brusquement il se leva et se dirigea calmement vers le tableau. Il alla vers la tour Gryffondor, prononça le mot de passe, une fois arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il trouva les amis d'Hermione, encore dans la salle commune, effondrés. Lorsque ceux-ci remarquèrent sa présence, tous le regardèrent.

Draco inspira un bon coup et déclara :

« - Hermione est vivante.

Ginny se leva, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui administra une gifle magistrale.

- J'espère que ça t'a remis les idées en place. Et ne nous joue plus jamais un aussi mauvais tour !

- Mais non ! Je dis la vérité ! Hermione est réellement vivante ! C'est sa mère qui me l'a dit.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent et s'approchèrent de lui, menaçants. Draco recula.

- Mais putain ! C'est vrai ce que je dis ! Merde ! Assis ! gronda-t-il, les yeux étincelants.

A leur grande surprise, ils s'assirent tous. Draco reprit :

- Bon je reprends. J'étais dans la salle commune. La mère d'Arya m'est apparue. Elle m'a dit qu'Arya était toujours vivante et que je dois la retrouver et lui donner un baiser. Et ensuite elle a disparu.

- Un baiser, hein ? Et moi, je suis la Belle au bois dormant, railla Ron, sceptique.

- Weasley ! N'insulte plus jamais mon ancêtre, clair ? siffla Draco.

Laissant Ron à sa surprise, Harry, remis de sa joie de savoir sa meilleure amie vivante, lui demanda calmement :

- Maintenant que comptes-tu faire ?

- Ce que je compte faire ! Mais je vais la chercher, pardi ! Et vous, vous allez la chercher avec moi ! Sa mère m'a dit qu'elle ne tarderait pas à manifester un signe de vie.

- Mais… le monde est grand… Elle peut être n'importe où… dit Ginny en posant le problème.

- Ce n'est pas un problème… commença Draco.

- Parce qu'où qu'elle soit… continua Harry.

- On la retrouvera… continua à son tour Ron.

- Tous ensemble… finit Ginny avec un sourire. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, scellant leur union.

Mais ils ne se rendaient pas encore totalement compte ô combien leur tâche allait être ardue… surtout la tienne, cher Angelus…

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Finalement je me suis décidée, moi aussi. Je vais me lancer dans une autre fanfiction qui sera la suite de celle-ci. Elle s'intitulera « Forget me not » et sera post-Poudlard. Ce sera une song-fic ; ce qui est un petit indice de ce que sera devenue Hermione. Merci pour vos soutiens ! A venir un chapitre « explications et réponses aux reviews ! »


	17. Merci à tous !

**Merci à tous ! **

****

Spécial remerciements à :

**V, flo, Ptitoon, NMZ, linette, Yalta08, etincelledelune, Millie, ari, 'tite mione, Cindy2008, Valalyeste, Suzanne, moggliesmad, fan, méo, **

**ewilan59, Rebecca-Black, arwen03, loveuse, Pauapu, stefy023, octo, Rekha, Nananis, X-Emerald-X, ludi, Adri, eau et feu, Arwenajane, **

**HappyHermia, Adri Potter, Sephora, mahana, Mavel Finnigan, Sephorae, elfya ,Arya and Angelus ( oO bah ? qu'est-ce que vous faites là **

**mes ptits ?), potter-angel15, sasou5, audrey, Lyra Parry, doule 28, Arwen Caldin, Dray-hermy, cissy linko, tatich la kiche (naaan ! me tue **

**pas ! aaarrrggh ! T-T), Claire, leila, une fille qui passait par là,pris, poilo ! **

Bon d'accord, ça fait un peu liste mais je tiens vraiment à citer chacun d'entre vous. Merci d'avoir pris la peine et un peu de votre temps à me laisser votre avis, bon ou mauvais. Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Merci encore de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout.

Spécial spécial remerciements aux personnes qui ont posté une review à chaque chapitre. Ca m'a étonné au début mais franchement ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir !

Explication pour Lyra Parry : Chapitre 7 : En fait Draco a respecté sa partie du pari : il a chanté devant tout le monde sur scène. Il en a donc profité pour déclarer sa flamme à Hermione. Et cette dernière est sortie prendre l'air, histoire de prendre une décision (vite prise d'ailleurs --°)

Réponse à Claire : Personnellement je n'aime pas beaucoup le personnage de Ron Weasley. Mais vraiment pas beaucoup… Je comprends ton avis et je le respecte. Tu es très fidèle à notre chère auteur préférée : J.K. Rowling. Mais une « fanfiction » d'Harry Potter - comme son nom l'indique – est une histoire écrite par les fans de l'univers fantastique d'Harry Potter. Je considère donc que chaque fan de l'univers d'Harry Potter a le droit d'imaginer toutes les histoires possibles et inimaginables qui peuvent s'y passer.

Cependant je ne dis pas que j'approuve toutes les fanfictions.

Mais si tu détestes tant que ça les fanfictions où Hermione sort avec son pire ennemi, Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black et j'en passe, rien ne t'oblige de venir les lire.

Vu au chapitre auquel tu as posté ton avis, je suppose que tu as préféré lire mon histoire avant de t'en faire une opinion. J'en conclus donc que tu es assez intelligente pour ne plus mettre les pieds dans ces catégories de fanfictions que tu sembles tant haïr.

Comme tu le dis, «Sur ce, ciao ! »

La suite sera donc intitulée « Forget me not » et je suis en train de travailler dessus.

Réponse à Millie : Je suis d'accord pour que tu mettes ma fanfiction sur ton site à condition que tu m'en donnes l'adresse.


End file.
